Video Game Day at Maura's
by xXJerBear2Xx
Summary: Jane buys a game console on a day off from work and proceeds to camp out at Maura's to play there. What could possibly go wrong? Hilarity ensues and of course Jane's rough language. Collection of one-shots collaborating with NightmareWalker for the exception of the first two chapters. Other characters will be present in future chaps.
1. Jane Plays: Battlefield 4 Part 1

Hey, guys, got a story for ya. This is my first time posting here, so I guess we'll see how it goes. I finally caved to peer pressure and decided to put some stories out there for ya, hope you enjoy! This is a collab between myself and NightmareWalker, we chose, like, a dozen different games we wanted our girls to venture into and just let them run loose where they may. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Without further ado!

 _I don't own these characters, Microsoft, or any other italicized big name. They are property of TNT and Tess Gerritsen but I do own my own Xbox 360 console, Battlefield 4 game and Grand Theft Auto 5 game._

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane and Frankie Play: Battlefield 4 part 1**_

Jane Rizzoli liked to unwind from time to time in different ways. I mean, who didn't, especially in her line of work. Usually she'd have a beer or four, flip the TV on and watch whatever sports game she had recorded. But today, she decided that she wasn't going to watch the Red Sox put a beating on the Tampa Bay Rays. She had an app on her phone to show her the score, so she really didn't care. Today, she was going to go over to Maura's. She knew that Maura had a day off as well but she probably was off doing who knows what with her Ma.

' _Probably clothes shoppin'. Ugh. No thanks!_ Jane thought to herself with a shake of her head.

The brunette pursed her lips. Perhaps she'd do a little shopping herself. She did have a stockpile of cash on hand that she had gotten back anyway from that tax season, why not splurge a little bit? The detective smirked, pulling her cell phone from her hip and dialed her little brother.

"Frankie. You have the day off, right?" Jane asked.

"Uh Hi, Janie…what are you calling for?" Frankie asked cautiously.  
"Do you have the day off or not?"

"Yeah I do. What do you need?"

" _We_ are going shopping."

"For..."

"Something _fun_."

Frankie sighed heavily, but he was cautiously curious about what his sister hinting at, but he was game.

"Alright fine but you owe me beer. Lots and lots of beer."

 _Half hour later_

The Rizzoli siblings sat in Jane's unmarked squad car staring apprehensively at the ominous building known as the mall.

"Best Buy? Why are we here?"

"We are getting _Xboxes_ and some sports game or something. I'm bored and want to switch it up a bit. I was thinking video games."

Frankie stared openly; shocked at his eldest sister's response. So he reached across and laid his hand upon Jane's forehead. The woman slapped his hand away with a scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you are ok. You don't sound like the same Janie I know."

"Just shut up, Frankie. Let's get the damn _Xboxes_ , a few games, headsets, or whatever we need for it. After, we can head to the grocery store, get snacks, beer, and then head to Maura's. I think she's got an extra TV in the guest room."

"Why can't we play at your place?"

"I only have one TV, Frankie. Maura has two. And they're flat screens," Jane said as she smirked at Frankie.

"That means HD." She continued.

Frankie gaped at his sister once more but then grinned. Jane flashed Frankie a grin right back before they both got out of the unmarked car and rushed inside like excited little kids.

They returned a half hour later after getting two _Xbox Ones_ , good headsets, _Battlefield 4_ , _Madden NFL 15_ , and unfortunately, Frankie forced her to also buy _Grand Theft Auto V_. It wasn't like she was going to play that all the time. She didn't find the appeal in running people over with a car, beating hookers to death with baseball bats after you purchase them for their services, and straight up shooting people in the face with a gun when they are least expecting it.

"So, off to Maura's?"

Jane shook her head when Frankie interrupted her thoughts and gave him a curious look.

"No, grocery store first and then Maura's. It's gunna take a bit to set up accounts. The guy even said so but knowin' Maura and Ma and how they shop, they won't be back for another five hours probably."

Frankie raised his eyebrow but let it go. Jane was probably right. They needed to switch it up a bit instead of just going to the Robber all the time and drinking.

* * *

Jane ran down the aisles with her little brother. Both had carts and were acting like kids who finally got to push the cart. Both carts were not really filled but they did contain two thirty racks of their favorite beer each; Blue Moon for Jane and Sam Adams for Frankie. They had chips, dip, candy and other snack food they would need for their gaming. Jane wanted to go all out. The last time Jane remembered they went all out for playing video games is when they got a _Super Nintendo_ and _Mortal Kombat 3_. Jane, Frankie _and_ Tommy stayed up most of the night playing the game learning how to fight and of course the fatalities. It wouldn't be _Mortal Kombat_ if it didn't have fatalities. They checked out and then raced out with the carts to Jane's unmarked and loaded it up. Frankie took the carts back while Jane got in and started the car up. Frankie ran back over, opening the door and jumping in all in one motion. The two oldest Rizzoli siblings were ready for their gaming afternoon.

They were finally at Maura's. Jane and Frankie went upstairs to grab the extra flat screen TV and an empty end table in Maura's extra storage room to prop it up on. Both siblings hooked up their respective systems, set up everything, made sure the Xboxes were connected to the WI-FI and then headed back out to the kitchen to get their snacks and beer ready.

"What game first?"

"Uh…let's try _Battlefield 4_."

"I really wanted to try _Grand Theft Auto V_ but if you insist."

"Yeah I insist Frankie. We can beat hookers to death with baseball bats and run over pedestrians with cars later."

Frankie snorted in laughter at his sister's sarcastic response as he followed her lead over to the couch. He claimed the recliner while she had the couch. The snack bowls were set on the coffee table and their beers were sitting on coasters.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready. Did you really need to ask me that?"

Jane raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow that would have the People's Champ proud of.  
"Of course. Kinda walked into that one."

"Yeah you did. Just put the game in Frankie."

Frankie did as he was told and sat back with his headset just as Jane put her unruly hair up in the 'Ponytail of Justice' and then slid the headset on.

They were ready now.

* * *

It took both Jane and Frankie a while before they could actually play because of the updates for the game. Once they actually got to play, it took them a half hour to figure out the controls to everything, but then they were off on missions and never looked back.

"Damn! They got fifty cal sniper rifles in this game! Janie! Did you see the size of that hole I put in that concrete wall?" Jane laughed.

"You even have to factor in the bullet drop for distance. Shit. This is sort of realistic for snipers I guess."

"No shit. Did you see me demolish that building with a tank?"

"Fuckin' hell, Jane. Looks like I'm tellin' Cavanaugh _not_ to let you drive a tank if the BPD ever has the budget to get one."

"Shut up, asshole."

Frankie burst into laughter while Jane rolled her eyes. They continued to get used to everything before they decided to try their hand at online.

* * *

Maura smiled; she had a wonderful afternoon with Angela, and a few of Angela's friends shopping and then treating them all to lunch. She pulled her Prius in only to find Jane's unmarked in the spot she always parks it in.

' _That's peculiar. What is Jane doing here?_ ' The medical examiner thought.

She just shrugged.

' _Well, at least I will not have to call her and ask her if she was going to show up later. She is already here. It will make it easier for me to convince her that we should go shopping this weekend.'_ Maura smiled.

Maura shut off her vehicle and proceeded to grab her _Louis Vuitton_ handbag and the other bag consisting of a new _Armani Colleczioni_ dress and _Louis Vuitton_ shoes she purchased at the new boutique. The honey blonde was rather excited though that her best friend was already at her place on their rare day off. Maura would be lying if she wasn't anxious as to see Jane anyway. She had to tell Jane all about the new boutique and eventually rope the lanky detective into going to try on dresses and shoes. Oh yes, Maura Isles had a plan and she was going succeed in her mission to get Jane in going.

Maura locked her car, steeling herself for some resistance with the homicide detective; however, with an offer for lunch and a drink at the Robber, it would more likely get Jane to agree to try on dresses and shoes. The medical examiner was so focused on executing her plan to get Jane to agree, she hadn't expected loud explosions, gunshots, swearing, and yelling when she opened her front door. Maura jumped in shock.

" _Goddamnit! Why the hell are you standing near me, dumb ass? The concept of this game is to kill the opponent! Not stand near me so I get killed, you jerk! Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm a grown ass woman who is currently doing much better than you, kid! Well if I'm bad at this game, then maybe mommy and daddy shouldn't have bought you the game because clearly you sound like you could pass for a twelve year old. I bought this game on my own because I'm old enough to buy rated M games unlike you._ "

Maura's eyes widened. ' _What is going on? Who is Jane yelling at? Why is she yelling like that? I am not aware that Jane brought anybody with her._ ' Maura asked herself. She kicked off her heels and walked around to see Jane sitting on the couch; leaning forward, large bowls of junk food and a few empty beer bottles littered across the coffee table in front of her and a headset on over her ears. Maura moved a little farther and saw that her other flat screen TV from the guest room was now in the living room. If Maura wasn't surprised before, she was now because Frankie sitting in the recliner in the same position as Jane with an identical headset on and the same thing on the TV.

"Frankie, Stop your fucking laughing. It's not funny!"

"Oh yeah it is!" He laughed.

"Shut your hole, Frankie before I dropkick you out of that recliner and then dropkick you a second time just because you deserve it with an added throat punch." Jane warned with a growl.

Frankie burst into a fit of snickers and giggles as his big sister went back to cussing at the game and other players who were riling her up. Frankie maneuvered around on the game with his SCAR-H/P223 combo as he followed his older sister who had an RPG out.

"Frankie! I told you to use the Engineer class so we could destroy that tank!" Jane barked out at her brother.

"No you didn't. You assumed I'd listen. Go get me another beer." He said to his sister.

"Get your own damn beer! I got a tank to destroy. In a minute Bass. I'll get your strawberries buddy." The homicide detective replied, clearly determined in her mission in destroying the tank on the video game as the African Spurred Tortoise nudged her foot with his head.

"I wasn't talking to you, kid. I was talking to my best friend's turtle. His name is Bass and he wants me to kick your ass back to the time you were just a glint in your father's eyes. I don't give a shit if you are my team, I'll still whoop your ass." Jane barked out over the microphone.

Frankie snorted in laughter. Jane was always so spaz-tastic when it came to video games when they played when they were kids. She'd get _way_ into it and get mad when she lost. Frankie would know. He was there when his big sister would get mad at him or the game. Sometimes Tommy was the unfortunate one to Janie's wrath. Jane would then take her anger and frustration out on her little brothers if they beat her at video games.

Maura decided that perhaps it was time to make her presence known. She cleared her throat and then approached both Jane and Frankie.

"What in the world is going on here?" She asked sternly.

Both Frankie and Jane jumped. They immediately muted their headsets and looked to the honey blonde, who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Uh." Jane started to say before looking to Frankie.

"Don't look at me! You said Maura would be ok if we hung out here!" Frankie said quickly as he looked to Maura.

Jane narrowed her eyes at her younger brother; as if to hope he could read her mind because right now, she was calling him a traitor.

"Jane?" Maura asked lightly.

"Yeah?" The dark haired woman asked a bit sheepish her and Frankie were caught.

"Can you explain to me what you and Frankie are doing playing…video games in my living room?" She asked.

"Uh well you see. We thought that you wouldn't mind if we came over to chill for a bit. I uh told Frankie that I wanted to switch it up a bit so we went and bought _Xbox Ones_ , games and headsets?" Jane said like a question hoping her best friend wouldn't freak out.

Maura just stared at them, not really knowing how to respond. She was a little thrown that Jane of all people would actually spend her day off playing video games. It was surprising to say the least. Maura never really got that vibe from Jane that she actually liked video games.

"What exactly are the two playing?" The blonde asked curiously.

" _Battlefield 4_. We are playing Conquest. It's like warfare with tanks, jets, helicopters, boats and what not." Frankie explained, not even looking at Maura because he was too focused on his mission to win the round.

"Yeah and we totally won." Jane bragged as their game ended.

Maura watched as Jane and Frankie then got into another game. Nothing happened for the first few minutes but all hell broke loose after.

"What the fuck! Asshole killed me from all the way over there with a goddamned sniper rifle?! What a bitch!" Jane yelled at the TV.

Frankie sat back, calm as a cucumber with a smirk on his face. Maura looked at Jane startled. She knew of Jane's salty language and really didn't approve of it either. "God damn it! Frankie! Find that bastard since you are so good at sniping!" Jane snapped at her younger brother.

"I thought you said you didn't want me helping you." Frankie replied, sarcastically.

"No I said help me because we are family! We watch each others' backs. Clearly, you are doing a shit job at it. GODDAMNIT!" Jane shouted in a rage now.

It was the fourth time the guy sniped her as soon as she took off running in the game. Frankie smirked once more as he went about his business in the game. The medical examiner could see Jane getting progressively more red faced and angry with this video game.

"Jane. If this game is making you angry, why are you playing it?" Maura asked, curiously as to know why Jane would play a game that was making her angry.

"Because it's fun Maura. Frankie and I are playing because we are having fu…YOU MOTHER FUCKER! Frankie! Kill that bastard in the tank before he kills…me!" Jane shouted once more after her character got blown up by a tank. Frankie was definitely trying his hardest not to burst into laughter.

"You know what? Fine! Since you are not helping me, I'll get him myself." The taller woman growled out as equipped the C4 explosives to her support class and pulled a 'Leroy Jenkins' and demolished the tank that killed her moments prior to blowing up the tank and herself in the game.

"Aloha Snack-bar, bitch!"

Maura sighed, heavily. She just shook her head and headed into the kitchen with her handbag and shopping bag. She was irked, agitated, and a bit amused if she were to be honest, so Maura decided to busy herself with some paperwork on her laptop as she watched Jane and Frankie play their war games.

 _Few hours later_

Maura couldn't help but suppress a grin while Jane whined that her and Frankie lost three times in a row, how many times Jane was killed by the opposing players and how many kills she got. Frankie laughed on and on the more Jane complained about Battlefield 4 but still continued to play on even if she stated over and over, ' _I fucking hate this game._ ' Maura wanted to chime in asking Jane why she bought it in the first place just to be a smart-ass. Maura grinned that time as she thought about it.

"Alright Janie. I'm gunna head back ta my place and play there. I'll probably start up a season on Madden or start on GTA. I'll help yah clean up before you take me back to my place." He said looking to his older sister.

Jane just nodded as she gladly turned off her Xbox One and narrowed her eyes at the offending object. Maybe it was a terrible idea to buy the damn video games; especially Battlefield 4.

She helped Frankie clean up candy wrappers, stray pieces of popcorn, chips, and cleaned up the beer bottles so Maura wouldn't get after her about cleaning it up later. Frankie packed up his Xbox, games, and headset before he helped Jane take the other flat screen up to the guest room. Jane then proceeded to tell Maura that she was going to take Frankie back to his place, stop by her place, grab Jo and clothes for tomorrow and Maura didn't protest. She just gave Jane a smile and said that it was ok before the two detectives headed out.

* * *

Jane returns twenty minutes later with her trusty canine companion Jo Friday, a duffle bag of her clothes, badge, gun, and cell phone charger. She pulled into the driveway at Maura's again shutting off her car after she placed it in park. The lanky homicide detective grabbed her things, Jo and then headed back inside. Jo happily ran inside to greet her friend, Bass the Tortoise, who lumbered around. Maura still sat at the island counter, sipping wine, typing away on her laptop. Jane immediately kicked her shoes off, hung up her Red Sox hoodie and then headed straight for the couch once more to play Battlefield once more.

 _Hour later_

Jane gave up; She just rage quit. She was going to take this game back and buy a different one because Battlefield was beginning to piss her off. Maura sat down beside her.

"I hate that game." Jane bit out with a glare at the game case that was sitting on the coffee table.

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled. This was her moment of glory. She wanted to tease Jane for it because Jane would have teased her lightly about something.

"Well then why did you buy Battlefield in the first place?" Maura asked innocently.

Jane whipped her head to the right, the 'Ponytail of Justice' swishing quickly to the left as she gave the chief medical examiner a death glare.

"Smart ass." Jane growled out, narrowing her eyes as she leaned back against the couch folding her arms across her chest, pouting.

Maura just burst into laughter.


	2. Maura Plays: Battlefield 4 Part 2

_So here is the Battlefield 4 part 2. This time it's Maura's turn :D. Again, I don't own the characters. They belong to TNT and Tess Gerritson._

* * *

 _ **Video Game Days' at Maura's**_

 _ **Maura Plays: Battlefield 4 part 2**_

Doctor Maura Isles was one never to get bored when she had a day off. She would do always something to stimulate her mind and keep herself occupied, usually by hanging out with Jane. However, today, that didn't seem to be the case. Maura had a rare day off while Jane had to work and she was, well, in a sense, utterly bored. She had cleaned her home from top to bottom, fed Bass, run a few errands and finished up a little bit of paperwork she had left. The honey blonde didn't feel like watching her documentaries even though there was a very exciting one on about Albert Einstein's Theory of Relativity.

The woman sighed heavily as she sat in her quiet Beacon Hill home. Maura was hesitant but she really wanted to try out Jane's _Xbox One_. The detective had showed her how to turn it on, and Maura just didn't want to break it but damn it, she was bored! The medical examiner finished her chores She wanted to play that Call of Battlefield or whatever it was Jane was playing the other night that royally pissed the detective right off.

Maura tapped her manicured nails against the marble counter of the island and decided that she would figure out the convoluted game console and teach herself how to play Jane's war game.

The honey blonde did exactly what Jane and Frankie had done. She gathered up snacks and set them out on the coffee table with a bottle of wine. Maura popped the cork on her red wine and grabbed the _Xbox_ controller that was sitting neatly on the coffee table atop Jane's games. The medical examiner picked up _Battlefield 4_ and called for the _Xbox_ to turn on. Once she finally got the game in the console, she signed in as Jane's gamer-tag, **_15_** and then proceeded to begin the opening credits to the game.

Maura took a deep breath before she slipped the headset on; pulling her hair into a pony tail so it wasn't a hindrance on her gaming performance. Jane had also explained to her how the headset worked.

' _ **You use the headset to talk shit to people online.**_ ' Jane had told her

' _I thought it was to communicate with your teammates in achieving victory over the opposing team?_ ' Maura had asked the lanky detective.

Jane had just raised her eyebrow skeptically. Maura took it as Jane telling her silently to roll with her explanation. Of course, the medical examiner was still reveling in her victory in roping Jane into dress shopping that day. So it was only fair that Maura would accept Jane's explanation since she was already grumpy.

Maura couldn't help but giggle softly; remembering last night she had watched Jane playing _Grand Theft Auto 5._ The homicide detective was cackling gleefully when she had decided to give _Grand Theft Auto 5_ a chance with Frankie. Jane had claimed she wasn't in the mood for war games so _Grand Theft Auto_ would suffice. Maura had watched the creative ways the eldest Rizzoli used her character on to kill Frankie's character. Perhaps it was a morbid way of releasing stress from a tough case or boring day of nothing but paperwork, but shooting people or running them down in vehicles was much better than them drinking in a bar for hours.

' _At least Jane wouldn't do that in real life._ ' Maura thought morbidly with a grimace.

The medical examiner went through each list when she hit multiplayer and remembered Jane had told her to hit the test range. The lanky detective said it helped her get used to everything; how to shoot, crouch, drive, and fly. So, Maura did that. She had spent approximately fifteen minutes learning all the controls before she thought she was confident in her ability.

Maura took a deep breath before she grabbed one of her kale chips and threw it in her mouth when it put her into a game of Conquest. The first map she was placed in was Operation Locker; a gulag high in the mountains.

Maura had no idea what to expect other than what Jane had told her; Conquest was basically capturing the flag and defend each flag point until the opponents points run out. Maura looked down at the black _Xbox One_ controller in her hand and then just randomly selected the support class. The weapon she was using right at the moment was a U-100 MK5 light machine gun with a bi-pod, HD-33 optic sight, laser sight and a woodland camouflage paint job. She didn't turn on the mic just head because she didn't feel that confident quite yet. Maura decided she would wait.

 _Forty minutes later_

Maura had become increasingly confident in her ability to play this game. Her hand-eye coordination was impeccable, her focus was razor sharp, and her keen eye to look for abnormalities on a tox-screen helped her out with spotting opponents before they could spot her, but her reaction time was a little delayed.

However, that didn't stop the chief medical examiner from playing seriously with intense determination and patience. The wine helped dull her irritability if she had any but it didn't hinder her ability from destroying the competition with her team.

They were playing at the Golmud Railway right now. Maura maneuvered her character to look into the sky as a fighter jet flew overhead shooting down a helicopter right in front of her. She doubled back with her character and heard the loud tap of a sniper rifle round buzz by her character. The medical examiner narrowed her eyes at the TV and thinned her lips in annoyance as the enemy shot at her a second time.

" _Hey Rizzoli, there is a sniper shooting at you but I got him for yah._ " The voice of one of her teammates said.

The honey blonde was a little startled when he said something to her. She clicked on the mic.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it. He was starting to annoy me." The young man laughed.

" _Well I got your back. You got an enemy tank coming at you from your ten o'clock._ " He said.

Maura moved her character and indeed there was a tank rumbling towards her. She had M15 AT mines and a Rocket Propelled Grenade for her gadgets. Her quick thinking had her setting down the mines and then she pulled out her RPG and waited. The tank drove over the four mines causing them to detonate.

Once the explosion happened, she fired her RPG at the weakened tank. The tank exploded; killing two of her opponents that were inside the vehicle. The medical examiner pumped her fist, getting excited.

" _Nice! Let's go cap the C flag Rizzoli and be done with this map. This map is the shittiest to play on._ " Her teammate said

"I do agree. It is rather open. I would rather prefer somewhere to hide or rather have some cover."

They ended up winning the match which got Maura excited. She was hooked. Maura could see why Jane simultaneously liked the game and hated the game. It did get frustrating at times but other than that it was fun when you got into a groove. The honey blonde waited patiently for the next match to begin at Hanan Resort.

* * *

Maura slowly gained confidence in her teammates and suddenly they were winning by a hundred points. The medical examiner was sitting on the hill with her teammate who she was chatting with back and forth over the headset with a sniper rifle; an M40A5 with a ballistic scope, variable zoom, a bi-pod, and a flash hider. She had unlocked those attachments via the gold battle-packs. The variable zoom was already available because Jane must have unlocked it a few days prior. Maura spotted an opponent lying down with a sniper as well. She knew that bullet drop was present in this game. It made her giddy because they actually incorporated some sort of physics into the game.

"I have found an enemy. He could possibly be 800 meters away. I can see him out by the "

" _Damn, you got good eyes. I never would have seen him. You wanna take him out?_ "

The medical examiner factored in the range and aimed up slightly when she scoped in and then shot. She had set it to 800 meters before she had shot. Suddenly, it popped up that she had gotten a head-shot on the opponent she had found.

"I just killed him! I got him with a 853 meter head-shot!"

" _Holy shit! Great shot, Rizzoli! Let's do this, guys!_ "

Maura was excited. She was pumped and her adrenaline was pumping. Maura wanted to win every match and she would try her damnest to do so.

They played through the resort map and ended up collapsing the building which had Maura marveling at the graphics, physics, and how well the game developers took their time to make sure the details were up to standard. All the medical examiner knew is that she was ready.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Jane grumbled to herself as she pulled into Maura's driveway, shutting her cruiser off after she parked it. She was over at Maura's more often than her own place. She should just move in, Maura had an extra room anyway. Jane grabbed her stuff because she had stopped at her place after leaving the precinct. Jo was sitting in the front passenger seat.

"Do you think Maura would mind if we moved in?" Jane asked her canine companion.

Jo Friday just stared at her master with her head tilted to the left. Jane sighed before she pulled her keys, opened her door, got out and motioned for her terrier that jumped out excitedly. Jane opened the back seat to grab her duffle bag and the pizza she picked up on her way over to Beacon Hill and headed inside after she shut the doors. She called for Jo as she headed to the front door, that was when Jane heard voices. Well one voice in particular; Maura's. Cautiously, Jane opened the front door. Jo Friday ran in excited to see Maura.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Maura barking out orders.

' _Orders for what? What the hell is she doing? Oh my god? Really?! Maura's playing my Xbox?! This I have got to see!_ ' Jane thought as her eyes widened in realization. The brunette strode through the doorway and gaped in shock when she saw Maura sitting on the couch, barking out orders as she played _Battlefield 4_.

"Oh, hi Jo. When did you ge…" Maura started to say before she turned around to see her best friend standing holding her duffle bag in her left hand and a pizza box in her right just staring at her in shock.

"Jane! When did you get here?" The medical examiner asked, blushing that her best friend caught her playing _Xbox_.

The homicide detective shook away her surprise and smirked. Oh, Jane was going to tease the hell out of the honey blonde as payback for taking Jane shopping last week.

" _Me_? I just got here. I brought pizza for dinner because I wasn't in the mood for anything else. I was totally looking forward in playing my league game on _Madden_ against Frankie tonight but it can wait until tomorrow. Perhaps, you can take a quick chow break in the mess hall, Commander Isles?" Jane asked still smirking before she set the pizza down on the island counter.

"I will be back on. My best friend just walked in with dinner," Maura said to her new found friends on _Battlefield 4_ before she clicked the mic off.

Jane watched the honey blonde's movements with amusement; Doctor Maura Dorothea Isles, super genius chief medical examiner for the city of Boston was a secret video game nerd.

"So Commander, what will happen when you're new found friends on _Xbox_ find out you are a thirty seven year old woman who wears designer clothes, lives in a three story town house in Beacon Hill, works as a medical examiner for the city of Boston, _and is_ the daughter of a former Irish Mob Boss?" Jane asked in amusement as Maura gave her an annoyed scowl.

"I am not sure Jane. Perhaps you could find out for me."

"Did you just sass me? You're getting good. I shouldn't have taught you sass."

Maura laughed as Jane handed her a slice of pizza on a paper plate, "I would imagine if any young man found out who I was, they would try to be my friend."

Jane raised a dark eyebrow with a curious yet protective look.

"Yeah they would but the last thing I need is horny teenage boys messaging me or sending me invites constantly. I have other things to do and I want to play _my_ games. I don't want to be spammed with them because they think I'm you. I'm just glad that you don't have some social media account where they try to add you because they wanna talk with the sexy doctor who can dominate the opponents on _Battlefield 4_ with a rocket launcher and chest paddles. We are going to have to get your own gamer-tag if I start getting messages about cell phone numbers or propositions to add them on Facebook."

The medical examiner burst into laughter. Jane grinned; feeling accomplished that she got her best friend laughing hysterically.

 _Few hours later_

Both Maura and Jane alternated back and forth between games until Jane was ready to watch a movie before bed. The dark haired detective gave her best friend a look because Maura was barking out orders to her teammates and they were doing so well. Jane counted that they had won more matches than her and Frankie had the first day they had bought the game.

"Hey, Maur. How long have you been playing my _Xbox_ when I haven't been here?" Jane asked curiously before she took a sip of her beer.

"I only started playing today; four hours before you had gotten here actually. I memorized the controls. I also practiced for twenty minutes. I then played conquest like you and Frankie did. I didn't do well the first few matches but then my third match I was owning my opponents. I believe that is the correct term my teammates put it." Maura said grinning.

The homicide detective thinned her lips, pouting. Her first matches were not great. Even then, Jane really wasn't good at _Battlefield 4_. She was great at _Madden_ and _Grand Theft Auto 5_ but she was terrible at _Battlefield 4_. Who knew Jane would actually have fun running Frankie's online character over with a fire truck for a few times to then watching him rob the store. All while was doing that, she was getting into shenanigans outside of the gas station which resulted in the Los Santos Fire Department being called. Jane had then watched a fire truck driving at full speed into the gas pumps as soon as Frankie's character walked out the door, blowing up everything in the surrounding area when they were playing on _Grand Theft Auto 5 Online_ two nights ago.The detective was laughing so hard, Jane couldn't explain what happened to Maura, so she showed her using the recording feature on the _Xbox One_. She had to give her brother props though because Frankie had shot her online character with a pistol while she was driving away from him.

"Jane? I think I like this game."

' _God save everyone if this woman gets an army. Maura would take over the world._ ' Jane thought with a shudder. Her best friend could be intimidating if Maura put her mind to it. Yeah, there was no way Jane was going to side with anyone but her best friend if Maura got an army and took over the world.

"I think that's enough war games for tonight, Maur. You can command your army of minions tomorrow. I wanna watch a movie on _Netflix_ before bed "

Maura turned her head towards Jane and pouted, "But Jane I can't stop playing now! My team needs me! They all have sent me friend requests after we won our second battle! I have a kill streak of 17 right now. My longest head-shot was with a M40A5 sniper rifle with a ballistic scope, variable zoom, a bi-pod, and flash hider was almost 750 meters and that was during our last battle at the Hanan Resort before you got here! I even blew up a tank with strategically placed land mines on the road. I then shot it with a well placed rocket propelled grenade on the Golmud Railway. This Conquest battle option is quite fun! It's an adult and warfare version of Capture the Flag for keeps."

The brunette stared at the honey blonde. She was happy Maura was having fun but Jane wanted to watch a movie, "Ok, I have no idea what you just said but how is it that you are not completely sucking right now? You played what? A few hours and you are practically a goddamned pro at this game." Maura scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It is probably because you get easily frustrated, Jane. You do not pay attention, you need to focus and be patient. This game is essentially like chess with military vehicles and soldiers. You just have to play the game smart. My squad and I were playing at a map before you got here where I shot a man out of his fighter jet and then I took his jet! I even recorded it on this too! I will show you when I finish commanding my squad and lead my team to victory."

Jane gaped at the medical examiner, ' _How the hell do you shoot some dude out of a fighter jet with a sniper rifle on Battlefield? Questions for later._ ' Jane thought with a shake of her head.

"I think that was a dig at my intelligence and I also feel you saying that I suck royally at this game. Plus, I am patient and I do pay attention. I'm a homicide detective."

Maura looked offended that Jane would even think that she was bad-mouthing Jane's intelligence. Jane was smart; very smart. She had to be or else she wouldn't be a great detective.

"No that was not a dig at your intelligence at all. I know you are intelligent when you want to be. You are street smart, Jane. When I was watching you and Frankie play the other night; your growing frustration was preventing you from focusing on the task at hand. I do believe you could win and not get killed eight or nine times in a row. You just have to find the right weapon, the right attachments, set up, explosives and items you feel comfortable with." Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura's explanation.

"Take for example the weapon and class I am using. I am using the assault class because it has a medical kit and defibrillator. I feel that because I am a doctor in real life, I should be a doctor on the game. Anyway, the weapon I am using is a FAMAS. I have a red dot sight, a green laser, an angled grip, and a compensator for the barrel attachment. The angled grip and the compensator barrel attachment help stabilize the weapon better. I find the recoil is controllable; especially if I am using the burst setting on the weapon. My side arm is a Beretta M9 with a ghost ring sight, a red laser, and a suppresser. I have gotten a combination of twenty kills with both the assault rifle and the side arm with two melee kills with my shive! I did also revive my team several times after they were shot. In return, they revived me when I was shot. I do believe if we find you the right weapon and class for you. Only then I do believe the words would be you would…dominate the competition." Jane just shook her head. She'd figure out what kind of weapon she'd be comfortable within that game later.

"Yeah. Whatever you do Maur, don't join the military, rise through the ranks, become a four star general and lead armies. You'd take over the world." The detective said with a chuckle.

Maura only smirked wickedly, casting a look to Jane sitting to her right.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you can blow things up and shoot things. I know how much you love to shoot things even when they anger you. If I was to take over the world, I would want you by my side. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't. There would be no Doctor Maura Dorothea Isles; Chief Medical Examiner, Four Star General, Commander of armies, Ruler of the World without the greatest homicide detective in all of Boston, Jane Rizzoli, by her side."

Jane couldn't help but feel emotion swell up in her chest and make her throat tighten. She was pretty sure her eyes were staring to mist over too.

Maura knew her so well. Maura always had her back and Jane would always have Maura's. Plus, the medical examiner was right about one thing; Jane loved to shoot things, especially if they angered her or royally pissed her off. She'd be Maura's right hand essentially if the honey blonde took over the world. Maura was the yin to Jane's yang. It wouldn't feel right if there was one but not the other.

"D'aw! I knew you cared, Maura!" The homicide detective said with a grin, throwing her arms around Maura's neck and pulled her into a side hug; all while Maura protested about not losing her focus so her team could win the match.

"I have _always_ cared, Jane. Now, can I please finish commanding my army of minions to victory so you can watch a movie?"

* * *

 ** _The Battlefield 4 chaps are done! Had to re-edit some things because some things were missing. I tend to get wordy when I write and overlook things when re-reading and editing._**

 ** _So, I don't know where to start but hopefully everyone will enjoy these series of one shots or two shots depending on the chapters and topic of video games Maura and Jane may play._** ** _I also want to thank my friend NightmareWalker for convincing me to actually do this too as well as giving me advice and beta-ing for me. So stay tuned because her chapters that she has written are coming up soon! :D_**

 ** _Hopefully if my brain doesn't decide to go rogue on me, I should be posting every few days. I'm aiming for Tuesdays and Thursdays. If not, then I'll try to be as quick as possible in cranking out another chapter._**

 ** _Up Next: Jane, Maura and Frankie play one of the greatest (IMO) PlayStation games of all time...God of War!_**


	3. Jane, Maura and Frankie Play: God of War

_**Here is the God of War Chapter! I'm going to update every Tuesday. It will give me time to write out the chapters, edit them, and trim them up before posting. I want to thank NightmareWalker for helping me edit this.**_

 _ **I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or any of the game companies that make these games or consoles. They belong to TNT, Tess Gerritson, Microsoft, Sony, Rockstar, Netherrealm Studios, DICE, Santa Monica Studios, Saban, and Disney.**_

 _ **ALSO SPOILERS for those who haven't played God of War before!**_

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane, Maura, and Frankie Play: God of War**_

The Rizzoli siblings were all with their mother, driving around the suburbs because it was yard sale week, which Jane somehow got roped into. Jane didn't care or really pay attention. She was perfectly content staying at Maura's and hanging out with the honey blonde on her day off but _no_! The detective was stuck with her ma and two younger brothers. Frankie looked about as enthusiastic as she was but it was Tommy begging them to come along so it'd be like a family thing they used to do when they were kids. It was fun back then because of the cool stuff people were selling but now it was rather boring.

Jane grimaced when she got images of Maura, her ma, and Tommy pulling her and Frankie around from yard-sale after yard-sale, that is if Maura ever found out about yard-saling. Jane would probably go insane. She could handle shopping; trying on dresses, shoes and such but Maura and her ma fawning over some antique or something... ' _Yeah, so not going to happen_.' Jane thought. The brunette was half-tempted to shoot someone. But thankfully, TJ was with them. He was the small beacon of fun in Jane and Frankie's world of boredom. TJ was currently in her arms as she walked through a garage full of stuff the family was selling. Old _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ memorabilia, old _Disney_ VHS tapes, old game consoles and games. One by the name of _Mortal Kombat_ caught her eye.

"You wanna know something cool, TJ? Your daddy, Uncle Frankie and I used to play this game all the time when we were growing up when we had a _Super Nintendo_. Your Nonna hated this game when we'd play it." She said to her nephew as she picked up _Mortal Kombat 3_. Her nephew just looked at her, giving Jane a toothy grin, not really understanding what she probably said but that was fine with Jane.

The lanky detective continued on looking through the assortment of game consoles and their respective games until a few games caught her eye. Jane picked up the game _God of War Saga_. She read the back of the cases and suddenly became curious about the game. She liked Greek Mythology just because it was fascinating, something that had intrigued her since an English project they did way back in high school when they learned about the Gods and their roles in the old world. Jane didn't see the young man looking at her as she looked at the games.

"Miss?" The young blonde haired man said. Jane looked up and scowled at the moniker.

"Call me Jane." She said. The young man smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Jane. I couldn't help but notice you looking at the video games and over hear you talking about playing _Mortal Kombat 3_." He said. Jane got wary and defensive because she still had her nephew in her arms but she was trying desperately to stay polite and not yell at the kid for being all up in her business.

"Yeah. I played this game with my brothers, growing up on rainy days." She said. The young man looked sheepish but smiled.

"If you are looking at _God of War_ , I recommend getting the PS3 version because it's been updated and re-mastered for HD. I have the _God of War: Origins Collection_. That includes _God of War: Chains of Olympus_ and _God of War: Ghost of Sparta_. Those two games were made for the PSP but since they received positive reviews, they made them for the console." He explained.

The homicide detective raised her eyebrow, not really sure if she wanted to slug the kid or ask him to explain what his point was.

"Seeing as I'm going off to college, I'm selling my stuff and I'll let you buy it. Probably cheaper than what you would buy in the stores anyway. I have no time to play video games and I have a _PlayStation 4_ that my little brother is going to play all the time until I come back for breaks and what not. The PS3 still runs awesome and it's well taken care of. So are the games and all that. I cleared all the data and memory from it so it's back to its factory setting and what not." The young man said smiling.

Jane cracked a smile. "I have an _Xbox One_. I bought it on impulse with my brother. We both bought one at the same time. We wanted to switch things up a bit instead of going to the bar whenever we had time off."

The young man laughed. " _Xbox_ sucks though. _PlayStation_ is where it's at." He said grinning.

Jane just shrugged, chuckling. "I don't care. Whatever helps me curb my boredom and helps with my long days at BPD. Some games help with my anger when I wanna shoot a suspect in the face but can't so I take it out on the NPC's on _GTA_." She said.

"You're a police officer too? Huh? Well, I suppose it is better than doing that. It helps with hand-eye coordination as well. My little brother has autism. It helps him focus on a task at hand and hand-eye coordination." He said smiling.

The oldest Rizzoli half smiled. "What other games have you got?" She asked. The young blonde man beamed before he went on to explain what other games he had for his old PS3. "I only got six or seven including the three _God of War_ games, _NHL 15_ , _Mirror's Edge_ , _Battlefield 4_ , and _Uncharted 1, 2, and 3_. I did have more games but people were here and already picked over them. Most of those games were kid friendly." He explained.

"What's your name?" Jane asked, as she looked through the games still holding TJ.

"Evan." He said.  
"Evan, what do you want to do in college?"

"I was thinking Criminal Justice. My dad is a police officer but he told me to go to school for it first before I made any decisions."

Jane hid a smile. "You got a good head on your shoulders kid. Here's two fifty for the system, the cords, the controllers, _Mirror's Edge_ and the _God of War_ games. I don't need _Battlefield 4_ , the hockey game or those Uncharted games. I have _Battlefield_ for my _Xbox_ and I'm thinking about trading that game in. My best friend is better at _Battlefield 4_ than I am and she's never played video games in her life, but she still makes me look like an idiot. Told me I needed patience and focus because my anger and frustration is what makes me suck at the game."

"We've all raged from time to time. I used to when I played _Call of Duty_. I never play those anymore, I stick to _Battlefield_."

"Mine was _Mortal Kombat 3._ When I'd play with my brothers and they'd win, I'd flip out and demand a rematch until I finally won or I walked away after I smacked one of them."

Evan laughed. "Thank you so much, Officer Jane. I swear you won't regret it. The _God of War_ games are awesome." He said with a smile.

Jane chuckled as TJ squealed at something he was looking at excitedly. "It's detective actually; Detective Rizzoli." She said.

The teenager laughed. "Well it was nice to meet you, Jane, and thanks again."

"Don't spend that all in one place now. Only buy superficial crap from superficial people." The young man laughed before he put the cash in the box and helped the detective carry the box with her new toy out to Jane's unmarked cruiser before he went back into the garage.

"What did you buy, Jane?" Angela asked, sneaking up on her daughter. Jane nearly jumped, instinctively reaching at her hip but thankfully, she left her side-arm at home for today.

"Jesus, Ma! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!"

Angela just gave Jane a look before she took her grandson from her eldest child's arms. "Well if you must know, I bought a PlayStation 3 with all of its stuff including a few more games." Jane said

"You have that Xbone whatever it is at Maura's already," she said, waving her free hand around flippantly. What makes you so sure that you are going to play that and this PS3?"

"Off days? After-hours? My _Xbox_ has a thing where I can watch movies on _Netflix_ so yeah. I don't have to game all the time. Plus, I think Maura plays it more than I do; her and her Army of Minions on _Battlefield 4_. I play GTA after bad days and I'm considering going to the store and buying _Mortal Kombat X_ because I know just how much you _hate_ that game or anything to do with _Mortal Kombat_." Angela glowered darkly at her eldest at the mention of that name of that accursed game.

"Those game consoles play movies? Since when?" Angela asked with a frown.

"Well whoever created _Netflix_ deserves a Nobel Peace Prize or something. That thing is awesome. I can watch movies, TV shows, and they even had a _Netflix Kids_ with a bunch of kid shows on it. I've watched all of season one of _The Walking Dead_ and I just started season 2. Maura's addicted to the documentaries they got on there so yeah. You should try it sometime Ma…but not on my _Xbox_. I'll give you my log in and you can watch it on your tablet or laptop."

* * *

 _Few Hours later_

Jane waltzed into Maura's house with Frankie trailing behind her after they had stopped to eat at the Robber, still unwinding from the draining day spent with their mother and brother. Jane walked into the living area and saw Maura sitting at the couch with the TV on playing a documentary on _Netflix_ while doing some paperwork.

Maura looked up when she heard the door open and shut, Jane and Frankie bickering back and forth about something. She could hear the irritation in their voices as they spoke. The honey blonde paused her documentary she was currently watching on _Netflix_ and looked at the two eldest Rizzoli siblings.

"How was your day with Angela and Tommy?" She asked carefully, not knowing how either detective would act or say.

"Could have been worse," Frankie said, Jane nodding in agreement behind him. "Yard-sale shopping used to be a lot of fun when we were kids because we'd look for all the cool stuff as kids. Now, it's boring as hell but at least I got something good outta of the deal." Jane said, setting the box down on the coffee table.

Maura peered into the box curiously. "What exactly is it, Jane?"

The eldest Rizzoli smirked. "It's a _PlayStation 3_. I bought it off a kid who was looking for cash for college. I gave him two fifty for the console, all the cords, the three controllers with their respective chargers and, like, four games. I got _God of War 1 & 2, God of War III, God of War: Origins, _and _Mirror's Edge_. I have no idea what that game is but I'm gunna play it some other time. Frankie and I are gunna play _God of War_ now _._ "

The medical examiner looked at all the games curiously. "Greek mythology? It's an intriguing subject. Most of the mythology is based on legends and word of mouth. Did you know that Athens was named after the Greek Goddess Athena?"

"Isn't she the god of war or something?"

"No Frankie. Athena is the _goddess_ of war. Her brother Ares is the God of war. Goddess of War isn't really her title; it's strategic warfare. Most people identify her as the Goddess of Wisdom more than they would the Goddess of war." Jane said, looking at her younger brother.

Maura gave Jane a look. "What? I liked Greek Mythology when I was in school. It was a fascinating subject though it's riddled with incest…like in those _Wrong Turn_ movies with those incestuous cannibals."

"When did you watch those?" Frankie asked with a grimace.

"You don't wanna know. I knew I regretted my decision when I finished the second one but kept watching the third, fourth and fifth one. I knew I had gone too far when the group of teenagers realized they had been eating one of their friend's thighs that was sitting on a spit above a campfire." Jane responded dryly. Frankie turned and faux dry-heaved.

"Perhaps we take an arsenal of weapons when we go camping the next time?" Maura asked looking to her best friend.

"Oh yeah. Shotguns, maybe a few of the Boston PD issued M4 carbines, my four handguns, and your girly Glock. Last thing I wanna do is run across a bunch of incestuous and deformed cannibals in the backwoods of Massachusetts looking to chop my legs off and then eat them." The oldest Rizzoli said with a nod, no questions asked.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Jane finally sat down on the couch with a PS3 controller in her hand, setting up the her information and such with the _God of War: Collection_ and waiting. Frankie was seated in the recliner with Jo Friday in his lap and Maura was seated beside Jane with her tablet in hand, researching the game Jane was getting ready to play. "According to before it was re-mastered for the PS3, they rated it as a 9.8 out of 10 stars and it has had an overall positive reception for those who have bought the game." The honey blonde said. Jane just shrugged before she pressed the X button on the controller when she highlighted the first _God of War_ game on the dashboard.

"Let's do this. Ready Frankie? Maura?" The detective asked looking to her brother and then to Maura. Frankie nodded with a grin.

"What game we going to play after?" He asked.

"It'll be Maura's turn. She'll pick." Jane said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't the second game be the next one we would play? It wouldn't make sense if we went out of order. We could miss a potential and critical plot point in the story-line."

"See? She's a genius."

"I know that, I meant after we finish this game. What game are we going to play?" Frankie asked rolling his eyes.

Jane shrugged before she kicked her feet up on the coffee table much to Maura's scolding look.

The young man rolled his eyes again at his sister. "Are you just going to play it by yourself or are you going to share?" He asked.

"I'm going to share. How about every time the character gets killed twice, we pass the controller?"

"I do believe that seems fair, that way we will all get a turn and time to learn all the controls." Maura said.

Jane just nodded. "Sounds good to me." Frankie said, chuckling.

Jane set up the game and the three of them were thrown immediately into the opening cinematics of a man with white ashen skin, scar on his right side of his face, black goatee, and a red tattoo that covered the man's left eye, chest, shoulder and upper left bicep, dominated the screen.

" _ **The Gods of Olympus have abandoned me. Now there is no hope.**_ " The main protagonist spoke as his foot lingered off the edge of a cliff before he stepped off.

" _And Kratos cast himself from the highest mountain in all of Greece. After 10 years of suffering, ten years of endless nightmares, it would finally come to an end. Death would be an escape from madness._ " The narrator spoke as the main protagonist almost hit the rocks and the sea.

The screen faded to black, and onscreen appeared, 'Three Weeks Earlier; The Aegean Sea'. Jane nodded, liking this so far. Maura had watched on with a curious look, her expression mirrored by Frankie. She was very intrigued so far and curious as to why a character throw himself off a cliff.

" _But it had not always been this way. Kratos had once been a champion of the gods._ " The Narrator spoke as the scene showed Kratos on a shipwreck. Jane couldn't help but grin at the line before she was immediately thrown into the action.

" _ **Foul beasts! I cast you back to the depths of Hades!**_ " Kratos shouted, pulling the blades from behind his back.

"Oh shit!" Jane half shouted as she was attacked by these undead creatures in the rain.

"When in doubt, button mash, Jane!" Frankie called out to his sister, pointing to the TV.

Jane bit her lip and began to mash the square button and the triangle button on the controller. The detective whooped victoriously after she finally got through the first fight.

"Well, that was interesting." Maura stated as little tutorial boxes popped up assisting Jane in what to do.

"Talk about jumping in headfirst not knowing what to expect."

"Oh quiet. This game is awesome so far." Jane said.

"How about we wait until we get to a difficult level or puzzle. Would you be saying the same thing you just said?"

Jane turned to look at the medical examiner and scowled. Maura just gave Jane an impish smirk.

"Ok, thanks for the vote of confidence Doctor Smart-Ass."

"I'm not Doctor Smart-Ass. I am Doctor Maura Isles."

The lanky detective let out a yell in frustration because her best friend was acting like a smart ass. She went back to the game and played until she got to an area criss-crossed with beams.

' _This game is too easy._ ' She thought with a smirk.

Jane's eyes widened and she yelped in surprise when a beast came out of nowhere, flying at her character with sharp teeth and glowing sky blue eyes.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Frankie burst into laughter at his sister's reaction. He wished he had his phone out to record Jane when she jumped and nearly threw the controller away. Maura cocked her head to the right, narrowing her eyes at the TV screen as Jane button mashed the controller in hopes that Kratos would use his blades to defeat the creature.

"I believe it could be a Lernaean Hydra. According to mythology, Hercules defeats the hydra for the second of his Twelve Labors he had to do in order to repent for his sins after killing his wife and sons in a fit of madness caused by Hera." Maura said in a matter of fact tone.

"All I know is if you cut the head off of it, two more heads grow back."

"That's not fair."

"They never said Greek mythology was fair, Frankie."

"Hercules cut all the heads of the hydra off and then cauterized the stumps so they couldn't grow back, if I remember correctly." Maura said tapping her chin in thought.

Jane continued putting together combos and blocking whenever the hydra attempted to attack Kratos.

"Oh I got him…what do I do now?" Jane asked once the circle button appeared above the incapacitated head of the hydra.

"Press circle to initiate the mini game. You gotta press the circle button." Frankie said.

"I can read, Frankie." Jane said bitingly as she pressed the circle button. The sequence went through Kratos using his _Blades of Chaos_ to hook into the hydra's muzzle and whip it into the wall. Another button appeared on screen and. Jane laughed when the hydra tried to attack her character, only to smash into the wall when Kratos dove out of the way. She pressed the triangle button and Kratos used his blades to smash the head of the hydra into the opposite wall. She hit another button causing Kratos to use his swords to attach to the ceiling as the hydra tried to snap at the warrior and then again when Kratos dropped down. Jane laughed even more when the hydra was smacked down when her character stabbed the blades under the chin of the hydra head and smashed it to the floor. The head of the hydra lolled to the side where another button appeared when Kratos jumped up on the face of the hydra.

"Press it, Janie!" Frankie encouraged. Jane hit the Triangle button which caused Kratos to stab his blades into the eye of the hydra. The creature slithered back with a roar but gave Jane green health orbs and blood red orbs.

"Take that, you overgrown snake. Pop out at me like that, you get hurt. You are lucky I can't cut your fucking head off and burn the stub so you can't grow another two heads."

Maura couldn't resist and laughed at Jane's statement. It was the ridiculous things that always made her laugh or smile, like when Jane was random or really got into her games. She had seen how Jane acted when the detective played her league games on _Madden_ with Frankie the other night.

"I want the next hydra head." Frankie called out.

"No. Unless Kratos dies twice on my way to the next place then you can have your turn." She said to her younger brother.

Frankie pouted at Jane. "No fair." He said.

"I believe that was the deal. If Kratos dies twice while Jane is trying to advance, she hands over the controller."

Frankie sighed at what Maura said but nodded regardless anyway.

* * *

 _Hour later_

The three finally made it to the end of the level. They had met Poseidon before they fought the next hydra and he gave them a godly power called Poseidon's Rage and even upgraded the _Blades of Chaos_ to acquire a power up called Wrath of the Gods. This time it was Maura playing seeing as Jane and Frankie both died twice while trying to defeat the monster. This battle included the largest hydra head and two lesser hydra heads. Maura had seen the pattern while Jane and Frankie failed to defeat the triple headed hydra. The medical examiner even giggled hysterically with Frankie and Jane when the largest hydra head had finally made its appearance. ' _ **Say it don't spray it, dude.**_ ' Jane had said when the hydra roared at their character for the first time. Maura had defeated the two lesser hydra heads by dropping spikes from the ship's masts to effectively pin them so they couldn't attack her. Maura had some difficulty in defeating the largest hydra head, considering every time it roared at Kratos he would nearly slide off the ship's mast. It took three tries to break the top part of the mast to make it an instrument to assist her in defeating the serpent. Jane and Frankie cheered loudly when Kratos to impaled the Hydra head with the mast from end to end, from the palate of its mouth right through it's left eye.

The medical examiner finally retrieved the key shown in the cut scene before the drawn out battles, when the ship's captain was devoured by the largest hydra head. Maura was a little sad that Kratos had just dropped the ship captain after retrieving the key, but then again, it was only a game. Maura happily controlled Kratos as they sailed to Athens because Athena had told them to go there.

"For a video game created for 480p and re-mastered for this console, the cinematic cut scenes and graphics are extraordinary. It feels like I am in the scene; like I was fighting the hydra myself." Maura stated.

"So are you in the scene now, participating in the orgy with Kratos and those busty maidens awaiting for you in bed on your way to Athens?" Jane asked with a snicker as she went to take a sip of her beer.

Maura didn't miss a beat, looking as serious as she could be.

"Perhaps. It would not be the first time."

Frankie nearly did a spit take with his beer. Jane ended up inhaling when she wasn't supposed to, causing her to nearly choke on her beer.

The honey blonde smirked cheekily. "Seriously?!" Jane asked after she had gotten her breath back.

"No. I have never participated in an orgy before. I would have told you before if I ever did." Maura said grinning at her best friend.

The eldest Rizzoli glared at the medical examiner while Frankie just gaped in shock.

"Didn't need to know that even if you did but I'm watching you now, Doctor Isles." Jane said making a face before making devil horns and then pointed her hand at Maura.

Maura smirked devilishly and they continued on with their gaming day, taking breaks to eat, fetch beverages, and going outside for a bit to let Jo Friday out.

* * *

 _Few Days later_

It took Jane, Maura and Frankie nearly three and a half days to actually finish the game together but even then playing a few hours after returning from the precinct was okay. Jane delivered the final blow on Ares with Kratos.

"Suck it, Ares! You and your stupid spider legs, giant fire breathing mallet with a dog head on one end and spiky shit on the other!" Jane whooped victoriously.

"That is the last time I'm lettin' you choose the difficulty, Jane. That game was intense."

"It did take quite a bit of time, effort, and patience but we finally beat the game. I feel…somewhat accomplished. The story-line of this game was vivid and kept me entertained even though none of it is historically accurate or seems to follow the mythos of the Ancient Greek mythology."

"I don't think it was supposed to, Maur, but it was awesome regardless. I feel a bit for Kratos because he lost the only thing that kept him from becoming a monster and that was his family. Ares made the dude kill his own family to make a perfect warrior."

Maura, Jane and Frankie watched as they saw Kratos leap to his death after Athena had told the Spartan warrior that the Gods of Olympus wouldn't forget the atrocities he committed and wouldn't relieve him of the nightmares that haunted him.

"So that's the scene we saw in the beginning of the game!" Jane said excited.

"Now I understand why. He was put through hell for nearly ten years of his life after he accidentally killed his family and was forced to wear the ashes of his wife and daughter upon his skin by that oracle and forced to serve Ares and the gods. He thinks the only reprieve from his nightmares and sorrow is to die by his own hand."

Frankie grimaced. "It's like _Zelda_ all over again."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You cried after you beat _The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past_ on _Super Nintendo._ "

"Shut up, Janie!"

Jane laughed gleefully before Maura smacked her and scowled at her.

"I am trying to listen to what Athena is saying to Kratos."

The lanky detective rubbed her left bicep and looked at her best friend with a kicked puppy expression before she began to pout. She heard her brother snickering to himself in the recliner.

Maura took the controller from Jane and proceeded to lead Kratos through the gates to Mount Olympus where he took the throne as the new God of War.

Frankie left after saying bye to his sister and Maura. Jane knew that he'd pop over and say hi to Angela before he headed back to his place. Maura set the PS3 controllers neatly by Jane's _Xbox One_ controllers on the coffee table.

"I am going to feed Bass real quick. Do you mind pouring me another glass of wine?"

"Not at all." Jane said with a smile before her best friend smiled and got the strawberries from the refrigerator and headed to Bass' room.

Jane refilled Maura's wine glass and popped another top on her beer and handed the wine glass to the medical examiner after she came back from feeding Bass his strawberries.

"That was a good buy at the yard sale, Jane." Maura said.

The homicide detective chuckled, taking a sip from her beer.

"Something just drew me to the game. I think we should try a different game though next day off we have."

"I agree. I want to be in suspense when we play the second _God of War_. I say we hold off on it for a few weeks."

Jane nodded with a laugh. "How about that mirror game I picked up?"

"Yes, that would suffice. I am curious because it seems interesting from what I read on the back of the _Mirror's Edge_ case."

" _Mirror's Edge_ it is. So, how about take out? I'm starving."

* * *

 _ **I hope all of you liked this chapter. It was a pain to write because I haven't played the game in awhile but I do recommend it to anyone who has a PS3 and is interested in Greek Mythology. I also apologize for the slight spoilers to anyone who hasn't played before.**_

 ** _Thanks again to NightmareWalker for helping me edit this too!_**

 _ **Constructive Criticism welcome! Bonus points if someone can spot the Grand Theft Auto 5 Easter Egg.**_

 _ **Up Next NightmareWalker's chapter: Jane Plays: Mirror's Edge.**_


	4. Jane Plays: Mirror's Edge

_**So here is the next chapter. This one is shorter and written by NightmareWalker. I've never played Mirror's Edge and it was her idea so, yeah! I did help with one line of dialogue and changed the beginning slightly to fit but the rest is all NightmareWalker!**_

 _ **I don't own the characters, video game companies, or whatever else.**_

 _ **A/N: I don't want to make a big deal out of this but considering this is my first story and already gotten a few reviews that I had to get rid of because of blatant negativity. Whoever you are, thanks! If you don't like my story, then don't read it! It's that only made me want to write this even more even though I wanted to quit writing this. I pushed through and brushed it off as criticism to do better. I can handle constructive criticism and positive reinforcement but I am not going to stand for put-downs, negative reinforcement and such even against fellow readers. So again, thanks for making me want to write this even more! :D**_

 _ **End Rant. On to the story! Warning for Jane's language!**_

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane Plays: Mirror's Edge**_

"Maur, you home! I got those fudge clusters you like so much!" Jane slid into the living room on socked feet, having kicked off her boots excitedly at the door. The woman in question appeared into the homicide detective's eyesight.

"Yes, I am Jane and where are these said fudge clusters you have decided to bring to me?"

The brunette frowned but a smile quickly made its way back as soon as she saw Maura, "Oh so no hello or hug? I see how it is."

Maura rolled her eyes before she immediately wrapped the brunette woman into a hug.

"Are you satisfied with the hug?"

"Yep and here you go! I figured I'd come over so we can get started on that _Mirror's Edge_ game. I saw a video for it earlier and...Well, I decided I'd come over, hang out, bring you those fudge clusters as payment in advance for being so awesome!" Jane handed the box of fudge clusters into Maura's hands, ignoring Maura's playful scolding look, flopped down on the couch and started up the console. She settled beside Maura with the controller in her hands and waited for the opening scene to play out. As she got used to the controls, she chatted with Maura. "See? It's super realistic and things I can jump from are highlighted so I don't miss th – son of a bitch!" On screen, Faith plummeted from a skyscraper and the screen faded to monochrome. Jane glowered and reset the mission as Maura hid a faint smile behind her wine glass.

Jane made it past the jump point the next time and began talking with Maura again, watching the screen attentively as she leapt across rooftops. "Alright, I guess they want to keep you on yo – what the _fuck_?!" Again, Faith took a long walk off a short pier – a plank, in her case, as she just walked off the edge of it without jumping to the pipe glowing a tempting red across the abyss between buildings. Jane jabbed the controller to restart from her last checkpoint and Maura giggled, straightening her features as Jane glared at her.

Jane jabbed angrily at the buttons as she ran toward the plank again and successfully jumped across the gap. However, her aim was less than perfect and Faith slammed against the wall beside the pipe and fell to her death again. "Mother _fuc-_ "

" _Jane_."

"Well, Maur, what the hell is the point of this Parkour shit when she won't even grab the goddamned pipe like she's supposed to?! Jesus, I could just strap a damn GoPro to my head and leap across buildings like Batman if I wanted, without this missing pipes shit!" Jane growled at the TV while Maura fought back a snort of laughter.

The blonde got herself under control and faced Jane on the couch as the brunette aggressively jabbed buttons. "Studies have shown that certain types of video games actually improve hand-eye coordination, Jane. Perhaps you-"

"Well, it's not working for me, Maura," Jane grit out between clenched teeth as Faith died again on the same jump. Her nostrils flared and the muscles in her arms stood out in sharp relief as her hold tightened on the controller.

Maura's gaze flicked to the TV as Jane approached the area again and she noticed that, as Faith leapt from the plank, another red highlighted pipe appeared to the left of the one she was aimed for, which also happened to be closer than the one she missed...again. "Well, perhaps if you paid more attention to your surroundings-"

"I always pay attention to my surroundings! I'm a goddamned detec – _what the fuck?!_ Why the hell do I keep _missing!?_ " Jane raised her arm to throw the controller and Maura plucked it from her grip hastily.

Ignoring the irate growl to her side, she ran back to the spot Jane kept dying at and leapt to the closer pipe, then sidled along a ledge to the next one and climbed up to the roof of the next building. She set the controller on the coffee table in front of Jane, who was staring slack jawed at the paused screen, and smirked faintly. "That is what I was talking about, Jane. You don't pay close attention to your surroundings. Maybe you need to watch the game more carefully."

"I don't need your sarcasm, Maur! Why the hell did I teach you that?"

Jane grumbled as she picked up the controller and kept going, leaping over fences and diving beneath pipes. There was a burst of gunfire from incoming opponents and Faith ducked behind a corner, reaching for the ledge above her to pull herself above them and run across an 'I' beam that connected two buildings. As she ran, she was chased and a bullet clipped her, sending her reeling and dancing precariously on the edge of the metal beam.

"No, no no nonono!-" She barely recovered and had taken a few steps when another burst of gunfire sent her over the edge, and Jane cursed loudly. " _C'mon,_ I was _clearly_ on the other side! What the fuckin' hell!" To add insult to injury, her most recent save point had brought her back before the jump that Maura had to complete for her. Jane groaned, threw the controller down beside her, and slapped her hand over her face, rubbing it in exasperation and muttering under her breath while Maura broke down in laughter.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all the support and I know this is a contrast to what I have written. NightmareWalker has been doing this longer than I have but she's been awesome so I gotta give a shout-out to her!**_

 _ **I also want to let you readers know that I have taken your ideas into consideration as well! I'm do have a Madden NFL 15 and a MLB the Show 15 written out but I am trying to stick to my base I set down before I started publishing this story on here.**_

 _ **Be patient with me, please lol!**_

 _ **Up next: Jane, Maura and Cailin play: Slender - The Arrival!**_


	5. Jane, Maura and Cailin play: Slender

_**Don't own Rizzoli & Isles, or anything else mentioned in this story. NightmareWalker also wrote this chapter as well as the previous one. So thank her for this one!**_

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane, Maura, and Cailin Play: Slender: The Arrival**_

"Are you sure about this, Maur? The title is...kinda dark, don't ya think?" Jane winced as she read the synopsis for a game Maura had bought for their Xbox One, some Indie game called Slender: The Arrival.

Maura only smiled as she settled on the couch beside Jane with a glass of wine in hand, handing Jane a beer. "It sounds thrilling, Jane. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"At my desk, along with all that paperwork I've been putting off," Jane muttered. She sighed heavily and pressed to start the game and was staring intently at the screen when the doorbell chimed.

Maura got up leaving Jane to the indie game she bought and opened the door to find Cailin on the other side, pulling awkwardly at her sleeve and smiling faintly. "Hey, Maura, I just – can I come in?"

"Of course." Maura was confused but stood aside for the girl to walk in and followed her into the living room.

Cailin sat in the chair off to the side of the couch and Jane glanced over at her with her eyebrow arched in question. "Hey, Jane. Just wanted to stop by. Mom's away and I didn't want to stay home alone. Is that alright?" She looked over at Maura as she asked, although the question was for both women.

Maura glanced at Jane who shrugged, turning her attention more on the title screen for the game that was flickering on-screen than the young woman fidgeting in the seat beside her. "Sure. We were just going to start a game."

"You guys play games?" Cailin's voice was disbelieving and Jane shot her a look.

"Yes, _we play game_ s _._ I play games quite often, actually. Rather when I can when Maura and I don't have a case." Cailin offered a sheepish smile and Jane softened a bit. "Care to watch? Maur thought it'd be funny to buy a game we don't know anything about."

Maura scoffed as she rounded the edge of the couch, poking Jane's shoulder as she passed by and settled against her side, wine in hand once more. "Excuse me, I've already made my case as to why I bought it, you're merely being surly at this point. Start the game, Jane."

Jane pressed play and the screen faded to black, then scratchy letters appeared, giving background information before wood noises and quiet breaths floated through the surround sound installed in Maura's living room.

"Well...that's promising," Cailin said quietly, staring intently at the screen and the looming trees which were being illuminated by the narrow beam of the flashlight and the faint reflection of the moon peering between bare branches.

Jane took slow steps forward as she shone the flashlight around, shrugging lackadaisically. "It's just a game. How bad could it be, seriously? I mean, even if it is a horror game, I've seen way scarier things at work than someone's warped imagination could cook up." Maura and Cailin shared a look over Jane's shoulder just as the brunette made a surprised sound in her throat. "What's that?"

Her flashlight panned over a gleaming white paper that seemed to be tacked to a silo. "Now...it was...this button." The paper disappeared and a low, threatening hum came through the speakers. All three women jumped and Jane laughed after she got over the surprise. "Jeez, what the hell? C'mon, it's just a little background noise, nothing's gonna happen."

Despite her bravado, Jane's eyes tightened and her palms became clammy while holding on to the controller. She took a deep breath and proceeded down the trail, coming to a large tree in a clearing, its bare branches reaching toward the far-off moon in entreaty. "Hey, there's another one." She ran toward the trunk and snatched the next note, and the low hum became louder. "Well, this isn't so bad," Jane said, leaning back against the couch. "I could do this in my sleep."

Cailin snorted, her face lit by the screen of her phone in her hands. "Don't get too comfortable, Jane. It says here that Slender Man comes after you once you get the first note, or if you take too long looking for them, or if you get lost, and once you get more notes..." She scrolled down the page and said, "It gets pretty aggressive, apparently."

"It's a _game_ , it's not _real_." Jane shook the controller and the screen wobbled as her thumb roved across the left analog stick. Suddenly, the screen flickered and a burst of static came across the speakers. Cailin squeaked, Jane yelped, and Maura almost spat her wine out, and three wide sets of eyes stared at the screen. "What the fu – heck was that?"

Maura's side eye made Jane backpedal from her curse and she cleared her throat and Cailin looked on in amusement and slight fear. "I thought it was just a game, Jane."

"Hush you, I'm concentrating." Jane's brow was furrowed as she walked down the trail toward a blue truck with a white container behind it. "What the?-" She walked around the objects twice, but no note was forthcoming, and her jaw tightened as the music swelled and ebbed in accordance with her quickening heartbeat.

Cailin was on her phone again, reading play-through and glancing at the screen occasionally. "It says there are ten areas, eight notes, and they randomly generate in the map each time you play. So, a place that had a note one time might not the next."

"Great," Jane groaned. She swung around to follow the trail to the next place and snow flickered across the screen as her flashlight briefly showed a pale face amongst the trees. Jane froze, her flashlight stuck on their first glimpse of the shadowed creature, and the snow became heavier as static screeched through the speakers.

"Jane, Jane, turn away – run!" Cailin's words shook Jane from her wide eyed stare, and her character ran into the woods, in the opposite direction of Slender-Man.

As she ran through the trees, Cailin pulled up a map of the game they were in and directed Jane to the nearest location, which happened to be a trio of boulders on the path they found. Jane cautiously dragged her light across the surface of the rocks and saw a gleaming note on the inside of the largest one. She darted in for it and, as she ran on the path, saw a ghostly face peering at her from the trail-side. Static burst out briefly as she ran by and Jane startled, laughing nervously and wiping her hand on her pant leg.

Maura had attached herself to Jane's side, face buried in her shoulder whenever the sounds swelled and her fingers dug uncomfortably into her arm. "Jane, I'm not sure this is the best way to spend an evening together anymore. This seems counterproductive to us attempting to relax from work." Her voice was breathy with suppressed fear, which Jane also felt but refused to acknowledge.

"Nope, I'm finishing this. No stupid faceless Jack Skellington thing is gonna stop me from beating this damn game."

"Jane, please don't ruin The Nightmare Before Christmas for me," Cailin said, eyes still locked on her phone.

Jane's tongue, ostensibly stuck out in concentration and definitely not to keep wayward fearful noises from escaping her throat, poked from the corner of her mouth as she neared a pipe that looked like it was buried lengthwise in the ground. She approached it from one end and shone her light down the length of it. "There's another. Watch this." She ran down the makeshift tunnel toward the note and grabbed it on the fly, '4 of 8 notes collected' appearing onscreen in scratchy writing.

"Halfway there. Told ya this would be ea – fuck!" At the end of the tunnel, a tall, narrow figure stood silently, its pale face illuminated by the flashlight as snow filled the screen. "Turn and run, turn and _run, dammit, run!_ " Jane chewed obsessively on her lip as she escaped the other end of the tunnel and took a hard left into a large clearing. "Why won't you go any faster?! C'mon, you damn girl, be the fucking Flash, not Bass!"

She ran through a veritable maze of oil tanks and spied another note tacked on the end of one. She grabbed that one as she passed by and the low, droning hum swelled louder abruptly, a teeth grating higher pitched hum like bees buzzing joining it and making her hair stand on end. "This is getting freaky," she muttered. Maura nodded soundlessly against her shoulder, one eye peeking from behind her hair as the other side of her face remained glued to Jane's shoulder. Jane turned right and swore as Slender-Man appeared again, doing a fast about-face and heading toward the building in the center of the clearing.

Cailin's head shot up and she yelled, "Jane, you shouldn't-"

"Doing it!"

"Go in there," Cailin finished, hanging her head and sighing. "We're gonna die."

"Nope, I'm finishing this." Jane's breath was coming fast and shallow, her eyes flicking across the screen as she barreled around corners in the bathhouse. She tensed when something caught her eyes and laughed anxiously as the beam revealed a chair, going around the corner to find herself in an empty room...with no door on the other side. "Shit."

"Turn around, Jane."

"Don't wanna."

Jane swallowed and Maura puffed hot breath on her neck as her grip tightened around her bicep. "You can't just stay here, Jane."

"The hell I can't, Maur!"

"If you stay still, it'll definitely catch you," Cailin said from beside them, staring at her phone again.

"Fine, _fine_. Alright, just, one...two-" Jane swung her character around and ran into the hallway again without being assaulted by a faceless danger, twisting past the chair and into another room. No note. "Dammit!"

"Jane, there's like, eight rooms in this place or something, and there's a chance the note might not even-"

"Don't say it." Jane's teeth were gritted and she didn't pause before turning around and running back into the narrow hallway. In the next room, she crowed victoriously as she saw a note on the far wall and picked it up. "Six...holy shit. Okay, okay, just-" Jane's hands trembled around the controller and Maura cautiously looked at the screen.

"Jane?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Just do it, Jane," Cailin urged, hands covering her face and her eyes peeking from between her fingers. Maura felt muscles flex under her hand and Jane swung her character around before she could hide her face. She felt her relax slightly and sigh as nothing appeared and Jane began to run down the hallway. "There's a door – to your right, Jane!" Jane turned right and yelped as Slender-Man appeared in the middle of the hall, inky black tentacles twisting eerily in the air behind him.

"Turn around, _turn around-_ "

"Run, Jane, get out!" Maura and Cailin both yelled at Jane and she darted back into the labyrinth of corridors, losing herself in them until she ran into a dead end again.

"No, no no no-"

Suddenly, snow flickered across the screen and static came, louder and louder, through the speakers. Jane began to edge toward the door behind her, still facing away from it, when she lost control of her character and the screen swung around abruptly. The tv screen was filled with Slender-Man's pale, faceless visage, tentacles surrounded his head like a demonic halo, and the snow caused his image to warp and distort disturbingly.

"I'm done!" The homicide detective half shouted.

Jane dove over the coffee table and pressed the power button, cutting off audio and video suddenly and leaving the room with the echoes of static still ringing in their ears. Jane, arms stretched toward the game console and legs draped over the coffee table still, looked over her shoulder at Maura, who had cautiously peered from behind her hands once the noise ceased.

"Maur, remember what I told you I'm gonna do if we meet those cannibals the next time we go camping?" Maura nodded soundlessly. "Well, I changed my mind. We are _never_ going camping in the woods again. We'll camp in your backyard from now on...with the porch light on...and my gun beneath my pillow...and Bass at the door to guard us."

* * *

 _ **Thanks Nightmare Walker for this Chap!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Jane, Frankie, Tommy, and Korsak play: Madden NFL 2015**_


	6. Jane and Co Play: Madden NFL 15

_**Here is the next chapter.** **I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter turned out. It was totally different when I first planned this chapter out. I also want to say 'I'm Sorry' to any sports fans of the sports teams I may mention in this chapter. (I'm a NY Yankees fan btw! Don't hate lol) I figure that Jane and Korsak would know quite a bit about sports.**_

 _ **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles and any sports teams mentioned in this chapter. **_

* * *

_**Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane, Frankie, Tommy and Korsak play: Madden NFL 2015**_

As much as Jane hated it when her ma wanted all of them to get together for dinner, she had to admit Maura was really chill about having the family dinners at her place. Jane was finishing up her last heist on _Grand Theft Auto 5_ while online with a few competent people that weren't complete and total jerks about her being a low level scrub. She was getting better at all of her games _including Battlefield 4_. Jane waited until her game loaded back in when her _GTA_ online character was placed back into the city. She drove to her apartment, parked her customized car in the garage, and then quit online.

"Jane! I am in need of your assistance."

The homicide detective looked over her shoulder for a moment and saw Maura trying to multi-task with pans. " _Xbox_ off." She said out loud and an alert popped up asking if she would like to turn off her _Xbox_ and she did. She quickly set down the controller and proceeded to rush to help the honey blonde.

"You know you could have just told me that you needed my help with dinner. I wouldn't have minded."

"You were almost done with your heist and I saw that you lead your crew to where you needed to go and then saved. I waited."

"Well next time Maura, don't be afraid to yell and tell me you need help with dinner even if I'm screwing around with my crew on _GTA_."

"Noted. Now, can you please help me now?" The medical examiner asked with a grin.

Jane just laughed.

"Anything for you Maura. Anything for you."

Korsak showed up first twenty minutes after Maura put the lasagna in the oven; bottle of wine in hand and dressed down casually. Jane smiled as she greeted her colleague and let him inside.

"Korsak brought you some fancy wine, Maura!" Jane called to the honey blonde in the kitchen working on another Italian classic dessert and cookies with Angela.

"Evening, Doc. Angela. Anything you need me to help out on?" He asked

"Pouring us a glass of wine will help out. My mama always told me you cannot cook an Italian feast without wine; to drink and to cook with." Angela stated. Maura laughed and Jane just shook her head.

"Well, allow me then."

"I'll grab you a beer, Korsak."

"Thanks Jane." The sergeant detective said to his fellow detective.

Jane fetched the beer while Korsak poured the wine for Maura and Angela as they were in the process of finishing up dinner and dessert. The two detectives helped out where they could but were shooed away when trying to sneak cookie dough.

"Hey Korsak, I got a video game we can play." Jane said.

"Didn't take you for the video gaming type, Jane."

Jane chuckled at Korsak's teasing, "Maura says it helps with my hand-eye coordination but I don't believe her. I think its fun to just do what I can't to a bunch of pixels on my game than to real suspects."

Korsak mulled over Jane's explanation, "So what games do you got?" He asked.

The eldest Rizzoli grinned, "I got _Battlefield 4_ , _Grand Theft Auto 5_ , and _Madden NFL 15_ for my _Xbox One_. I got _God of War_ , _God of War II_ , _God of War III_ , _God of War: Chains of Olympus_ , _God of War: Ghost of Sparta_ and _Mirror's Edge_ for my _PlayStation 3_. Maura, Frankie and I beat the first _God of War_ already last week. It was an awesome game."

The man chuckled, "How about football?"

" _Madden_ it is… _Xbox on_!" Jane said loud enough for her _Xbox_ to boot up just by commanding it.

"Kids and their technology today. All you have to do is say for it to turn on and it turns on? What the hell is next? Virtual reality for the home? Wait? Can it get YouTube?"

Jane just shrugged before she got up to switch the game and finally got everything in and right before she sat back down just as the game started.

"Why? Did you miss your daily hour of watching puppy and kitten videos?"

"Oh ha-ha Jane…for your information, it was puppies and laser pointers today. Not puppies and kittens."

Jane handed Korsak the first player controller all while laughing at her fellow detective.

"Follow my lead old man and you'll win a Super Bowl." Korsak snorted in mock offence.

"I don't think I appreciate that Jane. I would also like to think I can win a Super Bowl without your coaching."

The eldest Rizzoli just snickered before she went on to explain the controls to Korsak before he chose the _New England Patriots_ and went from there.

"You should see me and Frankie when we play our quarterback league. I made a character that was drafted by the frigging _Miami Dolphins_. Frankie made a character that was drafted by the _Oakland Raiders_."

Korsak burst into laughter. "You both could have been drafted to the _Jets_ or the _Bills_. The Fins are the lesser of two evils."

"Good point. At least if I wasn't a Pats fan, I'd pick the Fins but it's sacrilege considering the Pats, Fins, Jets, and Bills are all in the same division _._ Dan Marino was a phenomenal quarterback though. I don't have to be a Pats fan to know that Dan Marino was a great QB. I'm also glad I'm not playing in like an NFL dead-zone like the _Raiders_." Korsak nodded.

"You don't have to be a specific fan of any team but just love the game. I love college football more than I do the NFL."

Jane just nodded before she continued to coach Korsak through the first quarter of the football game he was playing with the Patriots against the _Steelers_.

"Have you checked the Pats schedule for this year?"

"No. I haven't gotten time to check actually. I've been keepin' up with the Red Sox and I'm disappointed. They are eight games behind _Tampa Bay Rays_ and nine games behind the _New York fucking Yankees_. Ugh!"

Korsak snorted in disappointment.

"It's a damn shame." He said sighing heavily

"At least I have my Ted Williams signed baseball Frankie got me!" Jane said with a grin.

"You do have to admit the Yankees are above .500. Have been since Derek Jeter retired but the Yanks got A-Rod. I bet that Brett Gardner will be an All-Star this year. It's a bummer Jacoby Ellsbury went down with an injury. He was having a really good year with the Yanks." Korsak said.

Jane shrugged. "I'd rather have Jeet than A-Rod any day to be honest. Hope Ellsbury gets healthy. He's a damn pest on the bases when he's healthy. With him and Brett Gardner at the top of the Yankees order, you better hope your pitching is on or else they are going to be stealing bases. He's like Dustin Pedroia when he is healthy. I have been keeping my eye on Gardner. He's having a monster year with the Yanks that I will admit. I think he will make the All-Star Game. I'm not betting on anything with you after that flour baby thing with Frankie. The Yanks pitching is good when it wants to be good, their offence and defense is better than it was in April and May; shaky in the beginning of June and what not. They are doing much better than the Red Sox that's for sure. I can't believe we are talking about the Yankees."

"What? We can't talk baseball without talking about other teams beside the Red Sox? Dammit Brady! You weren't supposed to throw it to the other team!" Jane snorted in laughter.

"You were the one controlling him so it's not his fault. You also picked the play too."

"Quiet Jane. I'm trying to beat the _Steelers_."

"Want another beer?" Korsak just nodded as he continued to play the game.

Jane got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen, rinsing out the empty beer bottles and putting them in a recycling bin.

"Where's Ma?" Jane asked looking to Maura who was seated at the island looking through a magazine.

"She went to call Frankie and Tommy to make sure they were still coming over."

"To make sure they were on time or something? Knowing Frankie and Tommy, they aren't exactly punctual. Mostly Tommy. Come on. Let's go watch Korsak finally taking a step into the 21st century technology."

"Shut up, Jane." Korsak called out to the eldest Rizzoli.

Maura just rolled her eyes and headed to the living room with Jane.

* * *

Frankie and Tommy arrived just as Angela was taking the lasagna out of the oven. Maura was getting the side salad ready while Jane was slicing up the garlic bread. Korsak was still playing his football game against the _Steelers_. Both Rizzoli boys wanted to play the football game but Angela was already barking out orders for Frankie and Tommy to set the table. Jane snorted in laughter as her little brothers pouted but did what they were asked to do by their mother.

Maura nudged Jane in the ribs as if to tell her to stop and the eldest Rizzoli did. The honey blonde took over the side salad with one hand and a few dressings in her other hand to the table. Jane followed with the garlic bread seconds later. Korsak finished the game scoring the winning touchdown and was unable to figure out how to turn the game off.

"Jane? How do I turn it off?" He asked setting the controller down on the coffee table.

"Just say _Xbox_ off." She said getting wine glasses and the good wine that Korsak had brought with him for Maura.

" _Xbox off._ " Korsak commanded. The little menu popped up asking if he wanted to turn off the console and he flicked his thumb over the thumb stick and turned off the console.

"Are we gunna play _Madden_ after dinner?" Jane looked at Tommy. "Yeah. We have enough for a small tournament."

"We still have a league game to play, Jane."

Korsak laughed at Frankie. "Good luck trying to win _anything_ playing for the _Raiders_ , Frankie." Korsak said laughing. Tommy and Jane burst into laughter along with the sergeant detective leaving Frankie to scowl at all three of them.

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled, ' _This is going to turn into world war three.'_

* * *

After dinner proved to be wonderful; food was great and the wine was good. Maura physically cringed when the three Rizzoli siblings and Korsak headed right for the couch and the recliner, booting up the _Xbox One_ to play _Madden_.

"We should steer clear of the living room for a couple of hours. Knowing Janie and the boys, there is a possibility, World War Three will happen." Angela said to Maura.

The medical examiner shuttered. She knew how competitive Jane was and Maura didn't want to be on the receiving end of it at all. She just sat back with Angela helping put leftovers away and grabbed dessert. It was going to be a long few hours.

Jane, Frankie, and Tommy scowled at each other as to who would go first and what team they were going to pick.

"I should play first since I'm the youngest." Tommy said.

"No way! I'm the oldest!" Jane countered.

"I should play first seeing as I'm the middle child." Frankie said.

"Oh bull. I should play first because I'm the youngest and you've gotten to play this before. You were probably playin' before we even got here, Janie." Tommy argued. Frankie nodded, agreeing with Tommy.

"WOAH! Wait a minute! It's _my Xbox_ and games. _I_ should play first."

Korsak sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose before he picked up the first player controller and flicked through the teams before he picked the _New England Patriots_ for himself. "Alright you three. Stop bickering." Korsak scolded scowling at the three Rizzoli siblings.

Jane and Frankie glared at their co-worker and Tommy frowned. "But I wanted to use the Pats." He said.

"What the hell, Korsak?! The Pats were my team!" Jane exclaimed waving her arms in a frustrated manner.

The sergeant detective smirked smugly, "Maybe if the three of you weren't arguing like a bunch of three year olds as to who plays first, maybe you could have chose the Pats. Now shut up, grab a controller Frankie and let's play." Korsak said. Frankie grabbed the controller in a huff, as he picked his second favorite team and went with it.

Jane and Tommy stewed in anger for the remainder of the match between Frankie and Korsak.

 _Few hours later_

Korsak ended up beating the three Rizzoli siblings laughing hysterically all while he beat them too and then left, taking a few cannolis and a piece of left-over lasagna with him for his lunch tomorrow. Angela sent off Frankie and Tommy with the same even though they pouted having lost to Korsak at _Madden._ Jane sat on the couch with wounded pride because Korsak beat her in the second round of their tournament. He was like Maura. Korsak became a pro at _Madden_ in like an hour of playing it the first time! That just didn't sit well with Jane. Angela kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said that she'd see her tomorrow. Jane just grunted in response before Angela left.

Maura walked over and sat down on the couch presenting Jane with a cannoli and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Rough game day?" Maura asked trying not to smile or laugh at Jane's pout.

"Yes." The detective grumbled folding her arms, pouting.

"Perhaps a cannoli and some chocolate milk will help."

Jane eyed the cannoli and chocolate milk skeptically before she grabbed the cannoli, taking a bite of it.

"It's good. Really good." Jane murmured.

"Thank you." The honey blonde said smiling a little.

The brunette set her cannoli back on the plate and leaned her head against Maura's shoulder.

"I can't believe Korsak kicked all of our asses at _Madden_."

To Maura, it sounded like Jane couldn't believe it actually happened. The honey blonde smiled before she leaned her head against Jane's head that was resting on her shoulder. "I cannot believe you and your brothers argued over who was going to play first." Maura said chuckling.

"You shush, Doctor Smart-ass."

"I believe I told you before I'm not Doctor Smart-Ass. I'm Doctor Maura Isles, Jane. I think we should talk about you going to an Otolaryngologist."

"What the hell is an Otolygestist or whatever the hell it is?"

"An Otolaryngologist is a specialist who deals with diseases that affect the ears, nose and throat." Maura said.

"Right…So my hearing is going. Is that what you are trying to tell me, right?"

"Its more selective hearing more than anything but we should get you checked out; just in case." The honey blonde responded now grinning. "I can hear that damn grin in your tone, Maur. Who the hell taught you how to be a smart-ass?" Jane asked chuckling.

"I always have been a smart-ass but ever since I've met you, I do believe it has gotten much worse. I also believe the saying is; you have rubbed off on me."

Jane scoffed in laughter, "Loud and clear, Maur. So…wanna watch me play my league game on _Madden_?"

The honey blonde shrugged before she let Jane sit back up as they both still were leaning against the couch. Maura turned to look at the detective.

"After your rough night on the grid-iron, I think you should stick to watching movies on _Netflix._ "

Jane just gaped at her best friend as the medical examiner said she was going to go upstairs and change out of her presentable clothes for something comfortable.

' _Note to self; build a time machine and go back in time to stop my past self from teaching Maura sarcasm and being a smart-ass._ '

* * *

 ** _I don't know about this chapter. I might re-write it sometime down the road. Whelp...On to the next!_**

 ** _Jane plays: Assassin's Creed. (The first Assassin's Creed)_**


	7. Jane Plays: Assassin's Creed

_**Ok, so here is the next chapter. I had it for a while so I am going to post it while I'm at it. This chapter was written by NightmareWalker. The two of us brainstormed a little but took a different direction in this one opposed to the previous chapters! I don't want to spoil the surprises for anyone but it has two endings; a serious one and a funny one. I couldn't decide which ending I liked better so they are both in here. So, here it is!**_

 ** _Don't own these characters. Rizzoli & Isles is owned by TNT, Jan Nash, Tess Gerritson, and Janet Tamaro while Assassin's Creed and Altair are owned by UbiSoft!_**

* * *

 ** _Video Game Day at Maura's_**

 _ **Jane Plays: Assassins' Creed**_

"Maura, hey, come in here!" Jane squirmed excitedly on the couch, controller in hand as the PS3 home screen came up on the TV.

The honey blonde appeared in the doorway, glass in hand and eyebrow quirked. "Yes?"

"Look at this new game I bought, it looks so cool!" The brunette was nearing wriggling off the couch in excitement and Maura smiled indulgently as she sat down, nudging Jane's arm so she would lift it and let her nestle into her side. "Maur, I can't play like this."

"But you're so comfortable. Try?" The wide, entreating gaze Maura sent her made Jane grumble in mock irritation as she settled into the cushions, controller awkwardly held off to the side as the title screen for Assassin's Creed came up.

They were introduced to the background of the main character, Altaїr Ibn-La'Ahad, and loosed on the small town near the Assassins' stronghold. Jane jerked when a group of soldiers set upon her character, thumbs flailing over the controller to keep him from dying. Altaїr climbed onto a low roof nearby and began jumping from building to building, eventually evading his pursuers and ending up atop one of the rare high points in the area.

"Hmm, I wonder what this means…." Jane pressed the button shown on-screen and suddenly had a bird's eye view of the surrounding town, her character perched precariously on the narrow ledge at his feet. "Whoa, this is cool. Maura, do you see this?"

"Jane, I am sitting right here, I _can_ see the screen, you know." Maura was smiling crookedly, dimple visible as she took a sip from her glass.

"But, Maur, do you _see_ it? This game is, is….epic! Look at the graphics, the details! There's _so much stuff_."

Jane was on the verge of faingirling over the game and Maura headed off the oncoming rant hastily. "Jane, what does it want you to do now? There's something by your character."

Jane peered at the screen and muttered, "Leap of Faith?" They both gasped when Altaїr leapt from the peak of the building and twirled gracefully in midair to land, unscathed, in a pile of hay, rolling out from it and dusting himself off nonchalantly. "Holy shit, Maura, that's so damn cool!"

Maura looked vaguely impressed and, simultaneously, perturbed. "That couldn't logically happen though, Jane."

"But, Maura!-"

"No, the laws of physics dictate that objects fall at 9.81 meters per second to the second power. Therefore, by the time he reached the ground again, Altaїr would have reached a speed of-"

"Maura, no. Don't crush my dreams to do my own Leap of Faith someday, please."

Despite herself, Maura smiled and nudged Jane's ribs. "Fine, but don't complain to me when you injure yourself trying to do this."

"I won't, I won't. I'm like a cat, I always land on my feet," Jane said as she maneuvered Altaїr around deftly, having mastered the controls. He climbed up a wall and began running across the rooftop, robe billowing in the breeze.

"I do have to admit," Maura said with an admiring tone, "the graphics are quite beautiful to look at. The way his clothes are moving are quite realistic, and – look at the laundry hung out to dry!"

"I know, Maur, I can see it on screen, too," Jane said dryly. Maura slapped her shoulder and Altaїr leapt, seemingly of his own will, from the roof, into the midst of some guards. "Shit! Maura, look what – fuck! C'mon, Altaїr! Fight them off, c'mo – no!" With a flurry of motion, Altaїr died and Jane was returned to the synchronization screen.

She glared at Maura, who hid her smile behind her glass and widened her eyes innocently. "What?"

"I blame you."

"But I didn't"

" _I blame you._ "

Jane muttered to herself as she rode a horse through the desert, the reins of the horse slapping against its neck and its hooves kicking up sand as they galloped. Maura glanced askance at her from the far end of the couch, which she had been unceremoniously banished to. "Jane, I really think you're overreacting a little." Dark eyes met hers for a moment before returning to the screen and the dry landscape in view.

"Jane."

The brunette's jaw tightened.

" _Jane, really._ "

Jane whined mutinously and turned her eyes to Maura, pausing the game and pouting. "You're acting like a child."

"Maaauuura…."

"Don't 'Maura' me, Jane." Jane stuck her lower lip out petulantly and Maura shook her head fondly. "Come here, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby," Jane muttered as she nestled into Maura, un-pausing the game and continuing to the next way-point with her head pillowed against the honey blonde's shoulder.

Maura kissed her temple and pulled her closer, smiling against her skin. "Okay, not a baby, but definitely still a child."

"Eh, I can live with that."

* * *

"I know I said you were a child still, Jane, but isn't this taking it too far?" Maura stood, hands on her hips and an indulgent, albeit stern, smile on her lips.

Said brunette was dressed in a long, white trench coat with a deep hood she'd dug out of some corner, if the remnants of dust clinging to it were any indication. She had perched herself in her bare feet on the kitchen counter and was gripping the edge with her fingertips, eyes trained on the island across from her. "Jane, I swear if you-"

"I'll be fine," she said flippantly, just before she pushed off and leapt to the island. There was a brief moment of panic in two sets of eyes when her head smacked against the pans suspended above the island and she automatically leaned away, nearly upsetting her precarious balance before she caught herself. "See, I'm fine."

Jane grinned and Maura clasped one hand over her pounding heart. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, if you break anything, there will be consequences."

"Oooh, whatcha gonna do, Maur, put me in the corner? After all, I am still a child, according to you."

Jane stuck her tongue out at the stunned honey blonde and cackled gleefully as she hopped off the counter and ran from the room, trench coat billowing behind her. Maura chased after the brunette, watching the rather impressive acrobatics she managed to perform despite the lack of space and the length of her body.

"Jane, please be careful!"

Jane only hooted in mirth as she swung from the doorway of the hall into the living room and vaulted over the couch, disappearing behind the furniture soundlessly. Maura cautiously approached it and peered over the back of the couch, then screamed when Jane suddenly popped up from the seat with her eyes crossed and tongue stuck out.

"Jane!" Maura tried to slap her but Jane slid away and ran from the room, bare feet slapping against the wooden floors as she raced upstairs. Maura shook her head and sighed heavily. "Never again. I am never letting her play this game again. No matter how much she will complain," she muttered as she walked up the steps to the second floor. "Jane?"

A white blur burst from their bedroom and streaked by her, dark curls bouncing within the confines of the hood that was drawn up. "Can't catch me!"

"Dammit, Jane! You know you're going to hurt yourself if you keep-" There was a heavy thump down the hallway, then silence. Maura sighed heavily and mentally made a note to hide that damn trench coat once she finally caught up to Jane. She backtracked to the far end of the hall and swept her gaze from side to side, looking for evidence of Jane's passing.

She stepped into her yoga room and, on a whim, glanced up at the beam that crossed the center of it which she had coaxed some vines to grow on and now thrived in the sunlit space. Jane was hanging upside down from the beam, the tails of the trench coat hanging by her head. She grinned widely as Maura approached with wide eyes. "How did you?-"

"Trade secret," Jane quipped, winking and nodding at the dresser just below one end of the beam which Maura kept spare mats and towels in. Maura yelped when strong arms dragged her closer and Jane's breath ghosted across her chin, fingers kneading her muscles with precise pressure. "You know, you look damn pretty from this angle, too."

"Too?"

Jane nodded distractedly, twirling a golden strand of hair around her finger as her other hand migrated to Maura's neck. "Mhmm, I guess this proves that you're gorgeous from every angle." With that, she pulled Maura close enough to kiss, nipping her lip gently as the hand at her neck played with the small hairs that had escaped her ponytail. Maura sighed happily and her fingers knotted in wild dark hair, bending her neck so they could kiss more deeply.

When Maura pulled away, panting and flushed, Jane grinned rakishly and her thumb rubbed tiny circles on a rosy cheek. "I promise to keep you safe from the dreaded Templars, my lady."

"Oh? And what of you, a Templar herself?"

Jane pulled herself atop the beam and jumped down gracefully, trench coat fluttering around her as she landed in a crouch and looked up at Maura through tangled hair with a suddenly serious smile on her face.

"I am the most dangerous of all; a woman who would give anything to protect those she loves but lives in the shadows with a white cloak and hidden blade."

She stood and wrapped Maura in her arms, head nestled against the crown of her head. "I promise, I'll always keep you safe, Maur."

 **OR**

When Maura pulled away, panting and flushed, Jane grinned rakishly and her thumb rubbed tiny circles on a rosy cheek. "I promise to keep you safe from the dreaded Templars, my lady."

"Oh? And what of you, a Templar herself?"

Jane grinned more widely, if it were possible, and swept into a low bow. "Oh, have no fear for me, dear lady. This humble servant of the Brotherhood knows many ways to scare off the bad guys. They include, but are not limited to, yelling in angry Italian, throwing any and all objects which are within arms' reach, shooting them, and, the most fear inducing tactic…." Jane paused dramatically and Maura leaned in, curious. "Setting my mother on them. She'll keep _anyone_ away that we don't want here. They would be foolish to interfere."

"Jane!"

* * *

 _ **So there it is! Rizzles and Assassin!Jane. The people were asking for it, so why not oblige. I was just waiting for the right one-shot for it, lol. Bonus points on who can guess the inspiration behind the upside down kiss!**_

 _ **For some reason, I could totally see Angie Harmon donning the Assassin's coat totally having fun with it (Gag Reel Material on the show ha-ha).**_ _ **NightmareWalker thought it would be hilarious too.**_

 _ **Finally, I do thank all of you guys for supporting this story too. I'm having quite a bit of fun with it and so is NightmareWalker.**_

 ** _Next up: Jane Vs. Maura: MLB 15: the Show_**


	8. Jane vs Maura: MLB The Show 15

_**Well here is the next chapter! This time Jane vs Maura. I had this written for a while before I decided to switch around having our favorite dynamic duo be the best of friends into a couple. I know you guys have been wanting that but it's up to you guys and you could look at each chap on this story as them either as a couple or just as best friends. I'm open-minded, so yeah. If you ship it, ship it!**_

 _ **For the sake of this chapter, I own nothing...just playing in the toy box that is Rizzoli & Isles.**_

 _ **(And Yes, Jane is a Game of Thrones fan in my story universe)**_

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane vs. Maura: MLB the Show 15 (PS3)**_

Jane came into Maura's Beacon Hill home after her shift. After mounds of paperwork, Jane was ready to relax and have a cold beer or two while she watched the Red Sox game. The detective huffed as she kicked off her shoes by the door, moving them so Maura didn't yell at her to put them to the side neatly. She was greeted by her excited canine companion who jumped on her legs barking to get her attention. The eldest Rizzoli bent down to grab Jo Friday and to give the little dog some love before she set the dog back down on the floor. Jane knew that Maura wasn't home but would be back momentarily. She had told Jane to do what she wanted while waiting for her to return.

Jane headed into the kitchen to grab herself a beer and headed straight for the couch. She flipped on the TV going straight for the channel the game was on and proceeded to watch that; cheering on the Red Sox against the Yankees. She wasn't particularly happy about the score either. The Yankees were up by three runs with two men on first and second base with nobody out and Mark Teixeira was up. Jane already knew that two of those three runs came from the Yankees first baseman and she was hesitant because the rookie starter for the Sox already had the count at 2 balls and no strikes.

' _Don't exactly feel freaking confident right now. One swing and Teixeira could give the Yankees a 6 and 0 lead. Damn Yankees. Ugh! Damn Red Sox!_ ' Jane thought as she took a sip of her beer.

She was going to need more beer to make this game bearable if the Red Sox couldn't get on the scoreboard at all tonight.

* * *

Maura returned with groceries a half hour later asking Jane for help which she was glad to have done considering the Red Sox already had to switch pitchers all because he gave up two runs and then hit the Yankees catcher Brian McCann _and_ the game wasn't even in the fourth inning yet!

Jane grumbled all the way out to Maura's Prius about the Red Sox; growling how their pitching sucked, ranting about the New York Yankees and how much she hated them. Maura just let the detective rant and growl about her favorite MLB team as they put away groceries before Jane grabbed another beer and headed for the couch to continue to watch the game after she was done helping Maura.

The medical examiner's trip wasn't just to the grocery store. It was also to the video game store to pick up a few more games. She ended up buying four new games; two games for the _PlayStation 3_ and two for the _Xbox One_ . Maura had the four video games laid out in front of her on the marble counter before she looked to Jane, swearing and shouting at the television.

"Jane."

The dark haired woman turned her head at the sound of her name and grunted before turning back.

"I have a game that I want to play." Maura said calmly.

Jane furrowed her brows this time to look at her best friend.

"Ok, that was some straight up _Saw_ shit. Please don't ever do that again. I'm not up for horrific and crazy just for the sake of funsies and games. I don't get off on that torture stuff like Ramsey Bolton on _Game of Thrones_ or Jigsaw."

"No, video games, Jane. I bought four new games for us to try on your _Xbox_ and _PlayStation_." The honey blonde said holding up the four games.

Jane got up off the couch quickly to take get a better look of the games Maura had in her hand.

"The people at this store called Gamestop were very helpful when I asked for recommendations. I told them my best friend is a huge Red Sox fan and I said that she owns an _Xbox One_ and a _PlayStation 3_. He recommended _MLB 15 the Show_. I then proceeded to look around and picked up this… _Deadpool_ Game. I figured you would probably enjoy it; seeing as it is rated M and has all these other terrible warnings with it. I also found this other game called _Dying Light_. The young man at the counter said it was like _Mirror's Edge_ with zombies. It is in First Person and it has elements of Parkour and free-running in it. The final game is this; _Mortal Kombat X_. It is the latest installment of the _Mortal Kombat_ franchise. I do recall you saying something about playing this game when you were a teenager."

Jane sighed heavily but smiled. "You are the best, I hope you know that. The _Xbox_ and _PS3_ are not just mine. They are yours too. Hell I think you play them more often than I do. The only games I really play are _Madden_ and _GTA_ with Frankie and a few other guys from the precinct seeing as we got a better hobby than going to the bar every night and drinking. I mean this is so much better than sitting in a bar all night drinking. I think Korsak is even considering buying a damn _Xbox_ and _Madden_ just to play with us…after that…dinner night." The detective said as she began to glare.

Maura laughed hysterically, remembering Korsak collectively beat _all_ three Rizzoli siblings' on _Madden_ when they started playing it after a family dinner three weeks ago.

"However, I'm not going to play _Dying Light._ I can handle zombies but if it is as complicated as _Mirror's Edge_ , I'm taking it back. Parkour and free running complicates things. Why can't they be like any other zombie game and just shoot them? It makes thing _so_ much easier."

Maura snorted in laughter also remembering back to that night they had tried _Mirror's Edge_ on the _PS3_. It was not a fun night for Jane that night either.

"I do not think it would be that bad. Like I told you, you have to pay attention to your surroundings and use your hand eye coordination. It would be easier if you look at things on a broader spectrum while playing video games. There studies being done that it helps children and teenagers with Autism Spectrum Disorder. It helps them socialize and learn through visual stimulation[*]. The down side of using video games as a learning tool for children and teenagers with autism is that there is a possibility they could become addicted to video games and have mood swings[*]."

"Where did you learn all that? One of your fancy scientist magazines or something?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I did and there are a few websites online that also have the information. I used Google."

The detective couldn't help but burst into a fit of joyous laughter. "Google-mouth using Google. Don't you ever change, Maur."

The honey blonde smiled, "So, which one would you like to play or would you rather watch the rest of the Red Sox game?"

"Definitely play MLB. I'll show those damn Yankees. I'm going to beat up on the Yankees."

"But I have a proposition."

Jane narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Maura.

"I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

"I play against you, after we learn the controls of course."

"Deal only if I get to play as the Red Sox."

"Deal. I will use the Yankees then."

"No! As your best friend, I refuse to let you use…them." Jane said venomously as she glared at the current Yankees vs. Red Sox game that was on television.

"By all means, who do you think I should play as then?" Maura asked before she handed the four new games to Jane. The detective proceeded to take the plastic wrapping off of them and headed for the living room once more.

"Let's see once we get the game going."

"It seems fair enough. Let me go change and get comfortable first. Feel free to do the same considering half of your closet is here. I think you should just move in Jane. You spend most of your time over here anyway as it is." Maura said.

"I thought we weren't ready to take that plunge yet." Maura snickered at Jane's snarky response.

"Well you made it completely clear once you started leaving your clothes and Jo Friday here." Jane laughed along with the medical examiner.

"Maybe I just like spending time with my best friend. It could be a motive as to why half of my stuff is over here. Plus, Jo likes it over here better. She's got a backyard to roam around in. I'll get this all set up, Maur; log myself and you in as player one and two and I'll have the 'choose your team' menu up by the time you get back down here."

Maura just nodded with a smile before she headed upstairs to change into something comfortable.

' _I know a way for Jane to try on dresses and shoes this Sunday on our weekly shopping trip._ ' The medical examiner thought as she changed into her night clothes. Oh yes, victory will go to Maura Isles tonight.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Jane set up the _PlayStation 3_ , set up the game, signed in herself and Maura on the _PS3_ so they could play on opposing sides; nothing wrong with a little friendly competition between the two of them. Jane waited until the game booted up until she was in the start menu and then went through all the mumbo-jumbo before she could actually pick play just a game. Jane immediately chose the Red Sox and left Maura to pick her own team _except_ the New York Yankees. The detective waited until Maura came downstairs before she went upstairs to change into her comfortable clothes for the night. Jane then headed back downstairs just as Maura was sliding leftover lasagna in the oven and then grabbed a bottle of wine, a wine glass, and another beer for Jane.

"My team is all set up. I'm just waiting on you." Jane said as they headed over to the couch.

Maura set the wine, wine glass, and gave Jane the fresh beer before she sat down to the right of Jane and began cycling through the MLB teams to see who statistically stacked up well against the Red Sox. There were a few teams; The Yankees of course; the Detroit Tigers, the St. Louis Cardinals, the San Francisco Giants, the LA Angels and the LA Dodgers.

"I thought you wanted to beat up on the Yankees." Maura asked.

"I do but I don't let my best friend play as them even if this _is_ a video game. Best friends don't let best friends root for the Yankees."

Maura huffed in annoyance.

"According to this game, the Yankees statistically stack up against the Red Sox. Wouldn't you rather have someone who challenged you instead?" Jane pouted. "I hate it when you go all scientist and make it not fun anymore. Fine, you can use the Yankees but prepare to lose." The homicide detective said cockily with a smirk.

"Perhaps we should make this game…a wager."

"Oh yeah? What is your wager, Doctor Isles?"

"You have to try on at least a dress and a pair of shoes I pick out for you on this Sunday's shopping trip if I win."

Jane's eyebrows shot to her forehead. "OH hell no! I refuse to be beat by the Yankees. What happens if I win?"

"Then I will have to own up to my end of the deal. I said that right, correct? Own up?"

"Yeah, Maur, you did." Jane said.

"Shall we commence?"

"You make this sound like gladiatorial combat."

Maura chuckled. "Perhaps. It should if you want to win and not have to try on any dress or pair of shoes I pick out for you. I will warn you, Jane. I do not intend on losing."

"Oh you don't huh? Well, if I win, you will have to listen to Led Zeppelin's Mothership album from _Good Times Bad Times_ to _All My Love_. You can't listen to them for like a minute and then change to the next one. You have to listen to the full song, all twenty four songs on that album."

Maura narrowed her eyes competitively at Jane. "You are on. The first three innings do not count. We are only learning controls."

"Deal, we then restart the game and then play for keeps."

"Exactly. Prepare to lose Jane."

The eldest Rizzoli smirked. "I'm not going to lose."

The two women played the required three innings to practice and get the basics of batting, pitching and fielding. It was a chore for both Jane _and_ Maura but they eventually figured it all out. Now they were going to start playing for real this time. Since Maura was playing with the Yankees, she had Masahiro Tanaka on the mound as her starting pitcher. Jane had chose Clay Buchholz as her starting pitcher for the Red Sox.

The game started out as a pitchers' duel for the first few innings. Jane and Maura didn't speak to each other. Both were too focused with what they had on the line. If Jane lost, she would be subjected to being Maura's real life dress-up Barbie for hours. If Maura lost, she would have to listen to Led Zeppelin's Mother-Ship from the first song to the last song without skipping over any of them. Neither of them wanted to lose at all. There was too much at stake especially Jane's pride as well as the bet. They had stopped around the third inning to eat the leftover lasagna, feed Bass and Jo Friday, and let Jo out quickly before they continued on with the game

* * *

 _Fifth Inning_

Jane glanced out of her peripheral at Maura. The honey blonde doctor was probably going over calculations, scientific equations and factors in her head even though they were just playing a video game.

"I can hear your brain working overtime. Stop, I'm losing my concentration."

"I highly doubt you can hear any of my thoughts Jane."

"Well I can and it's distracting me from kicking your ass on this game with the Sox."

Maura rolled her eyes before she controlled Chase Headley who swung over a curve ball that Clay Buchholz threw. Jane smirked when that happened because she was now up to bat.

"Frankly, you are not…kicking my ass at this game. We are tied. Neither of us has gotten on base at all in five innings. I do not think either of us are kicking ass at this game." Maura said before she pressed a few buttons to skip the cut-scene. She was ready to throw a fastball with Masahiro Tanaka which Jane swung over. The detective grimaced a little but she didn't let Maura know it.

"Wow. Two swear words in one go. I've taught you well, Young Skywalker."

"Star Wars reference right?" Jane chuckled.

"You will be a Jedi master before you know it…Damn it Maura!" Jane half shouted in frustration as she swung through the last two pitches Maura threw causing her to strike out.

The medical examiner giggled softly, "Remember, patience is a virtue Jane. We have talked about this many times before when you first bought your game consoles and began our video game get-togethers when we have the day off. We discussed it when you kept getting frustrated with _Mirror's Edge._ "

"Oh hush you! The only reason why that game frustrated me is because the city was practically a damn mirror and the blinky light things didn't show up!" The detective said glaring at the television.

"We've also discussed you should also pay more attention to your surroundings as well."

"Whatever…just pitch the damn ball." Jane muttered with a scowl before she used Dustin Pedroia to hit but it was lined right at Mark Teixeira.

Jane glared at the TV and then at her controller. She was going to win this game if it was the last thing she would do. "Damn it." She growled out

Maura laughed softly before went back to focus on the game.

 _Bottom of the Ninth Inning_

Jane wiped her right hand on her sweats because of her hands. To be honest, this game was intense. It was a back and forth pitcher's duel between her and Maura. Neither woman had gotten on base with any player; it was mostly consisted of strikeouts, ground outs or fly outs. Both of them were pitching perfect games but Jane didn't want to say anything or jinx it. Jane was sitting at the edge of the couch almost like she would watch any intense sporting event.

Maura was as just as drawn into the game as Jane would be at any real sporting event. She probability of her throwing a perfect game was 1 to a million especially on a video game like _MLB 15 the Show._ It was difficult depending on the AI if playing against the computer but it changed when playing against another person. Maura was a little nervous because they were in the bottom of the ninth inning and she was batting. She had Jacoby Ellsbury up batting. She swung at the first pitch, hitting it far but it went foul. She heard the detective release an audible breath.

"Holy shit. Thank you for going foul."

Maura chuckled while Jane buckled down, throwing a splitter in the dirt which Maura held off of. Jane hit the button to throw a curve ball. Maura had ended up guessing that pitch and once it was in Jacoby's hot zone, she swung with a power swing.

Jane watched in disbelief as the fucking Yankees controlled by her best friend, hit a walk off home-run against her using the Red Sox. It made it worse because Jacoby Ellsbury was one of her favorite players even if he was playing for the Yankees. That stung quite a bit because he was a former Red Sox player.

Jane just set the controller down on the coffee table and sat back still staring in disbelief.

"Jane? Did I win?"

The brunette turned at the sound the honey blonde's voice and stared. Maura knew she won but the last thing she wanted was Jane to get angry with her.

"Yeah. Yeah you did. How? I threw that pitch low and inside. You turned on it quick. This isn't fair! The Yankees beat the Red Sox in real time and you beat me using the Yankees while I was using the Red Sox. Not to mention you pitched a perfect fricking game! How the hell are you such a damn pro at video games that you never played ever in your life? Do I really have to be your personal Dress-up Barbie this Sunday?"

"Yes. I will lessen the blow to your pride and say I just want the two of us to go shopping if your mother asks to go." Maura said smiling at Jane.

"No pictures either."

"I make no promises."

"Maura." Jane whined as Maura laughed.

* * *

 _Sunday_

"Maura? Do I really have to wear pink? I don't like the pink dress. Anything but the pink one."

Maura grinned at Jane's whining and pouty expression on the detective's face, "You said any dress."

Jane shook her head no, "I did but not that one."

"If I give you the navy blue Vera Wan, you have to wear those Prada shoes I just handed you." Maura bargained.

"Fine as long as I don't have to wear the pink dress. Just give me the damn thing so we can get this over with."

Maura giggled softly as she handed Jane the navy blue dress. The detective stormed into the dressing room grumbling in Italian.

The medical examiner snickered. "Is she ok?" One of the boutique workers asked Maura.

"Don't mind Jane, She just lost a bet."

"I heard that, Maura! I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Questions? I hope this chapter is up to par with the other ones but the ending is my favorite.**_

 _ **One reason I mention the NY Yankees a bunch is because I'm a huge NY Yankees fan (Don't hate) but I have to stay true to Jane's character becuase she's a Red Sox fan. I know enough on the rivalry between the Boston Red Sox and New York Yankees ever since I started watching baseball. It's one of the most well known sports rivalries in the history of baseball.**_

 _ **The starred and bracketed part on the paragraph about autism and video games is something I actually looked up. Google is your friend people!**_

 _ **I'm probably going to take a break on this story soon only because I got another idea in my head for another story and I want to spend time working on that. So be on the look out for info soon!**_

 _ **Up next: Jane and Maura Play: Slender part 2**_


	9. Jane Plays: Slender, The Arrival Part 2

_**I apologize for being a day late on my posting of this chapter. I was binge watching Game of Thrones yesterday but stopped to watch the new episode of Rizzoli & Isles. I'm still not in season 5 of Game of Thrones yet (Season 4 episode 7) Anyway, NightmareWalker wrote this Slender chapter like the last one Slender chapter. My friend has a knack for writing the whole horror stuff, especially stuff about the SlenderMan. **_

**_A little warning on the language because we all know how Jane is._**

 _ **I don't own these characters but I do own my own copy of Slender: The Arrival on my Xbox 360.**_

* * *

 ** _Video Game Day's at Maura's_**

 ** _Jane plays: Slender, The Arrival Part 2_**

Jane sat on the couch, beer in hand, and regarded the console sitting before her with a critical eye. "Do I dare, or don't I?"

Her musing was interrupted by the sound of heels striking wooden floors, then a familiar scent preceded arms that settled warmly around her neck and a nose nuzzled against the back of her head. "Jane, why are you staring at the TV like it's a criminal you're about to interrogate?"

Jane smiled against her will and leaned back into the warm embrace, turning her head to buss a kiss beside smiling lips. "Just thinking, Maur."

"Very hard, it seems. I could see the cogs turning in your head, but nothing happening."

Jane's jaw dropped and she pulled away from Maura's grasp to gape at her. "Did you just make a joke, at my expense nonetheless?"

Maura smirked as she toed off her heels and leaned further over the back of the couch. "Maybe I did. What do you plan to do about it?"

Jane pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, I _was_ going to withhold kisses," and she smirked when Maura made a disapproving sound, "but I suppose I could be…persuaded otherwise."

"How?" Maura's tone was purely suspicious as she regarded Jane's suddenly conniving expression.

"Play with me?"

Blonde eyebrows rose and Jane backpedaled quickly, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Not _that_ way! I mean, on the game – the disc-" She grabbed her hair and pulled, not meeting Maura's amused gaze. "The goddamned Xbox, Maur! You know what I meant!"

"Yes, but it was amusing to watch you flounder." Maura smiled innocently when Jane scowled and winked. "Let me change while you set it up."

When Maura returned, Jane had settled back against the couch and was staring at the screen apprehensively as eerie sounds filled the room.

"This again? Jane…."

"No, Maura I'm gonna beat it this time, dammit. I'm a detective, and I don't run from stupid fictional characters. Plus, you bought the damn game so you are going to play with me." Jane shook her controller and Maura rolled her eyes fondly as she was tugged down almost in the brunette's lap. "So, there's actually a story mode for Slender, do ya think we should try it?"

Maura shrugged as she laid her head on Jane's shoulder, sighing contently as she sunk lower on the couch to accommodate her better. "How much worse could it be?"

"It could be much worse, Maura!" Jane yelled as she jabbed frantically at the buttons.

The Prologue had lulled her into dropping her guard after Slenderman's initial – and only – appearance in the window she had happened by. But this, this terrifying next part that had been innocuously dubbed The Eight Pages, was an entirely different animal, and unpleasantly reminiscent of their previous failed attempt at the game when Cailin had been visiting.

After finding two notes, both women had jumped when the grating sound of static screeched through the speakers and the flashlight of her character jumped about when Jane's thumb slipped in panic, and the game of hide and seek – winner takes all, no holds barred version – began. They found the next two notes in quick succession, with several brief, if jolting appearances from the apparition, and Jane panted as she ran down the path and froze momentarily as a flash of white appeared in the periphery of her vision, then sprinted past it.

She had just grabbed the fifth, then sixth notes, when Slenderman appeared in the middle of the path and the static noises became more loud. "Jane, Jane, run!" Maura was clutching onto her bicep tightly, eyes locked on the creature that almost seemed to be reaching toward them with dark, oily looking tentacles, and Jane pivoted and ran in the opposite direction. Her character, Lauren, panted as she ran through the woods and they happened upon another note.

"This was such a mistake," Jane muttered. She fought to control the tremors in her hands by gripping the controller more tightly and mentally ticked off the areas they'd already visited for notes. "Only one left."

"Jane, why don't we just stop here?"

"Nope." Jane's voice was firm, her jaw clenched as she began the nerve wracking journey to the opposite side of the map, and Maura half hid her face when snow obscured their vision briefly, followed by a burst of static. "I'm going to beat this damn game, one way or another."

"Studies have shown that people frequently force themselves to face their fears, or even just something that is perceived as scary, not just to get over the fear, but for the adrenaline rush that comes with facing down something terrifying."

Jane's lips tilted as she neared the final note. "Of course you would spout facts when you're scared."

"I'm not scared-" And if her quiet squeak and tightening of her grip to a bruising clench wasn't a clear rebuttal of her brave words, Jane didn't know what was, "I'm just pointing out – Jane!"

Suddenly, they were torn away from their view of the lake, faintly lit by dim moonlight, and they had several brief, terrifying glimpses of Lauren running through the trees, then by the tent, then along the lakeside, all the while panting and whimpering uncontrollably and being stalked incessantly, static and snow filling the screen until – black. Both women slowly eased their muscles into some semblance of looseness and glanced wide eyed at each other, panting as adrenaline rushed through them and hastened their pulses.

"That was some freaky shit," Jane breathed. Maura nodded silently, consciously prying each finger from its grip on Jane's arm, and sat back in the couch as she curled closer to the brunette. They cautiously began Into the Abyss and, upon activating a dimly glowing generator, a hair raising sound made them look at each other.

"What did we just wake up?"

"Jane, I think we need to keep moving." Maura's jaw jumped as she clenched her teeth and her eyes were trained on the screen. They ventured into the mine and found another generator, then rounded a corner and Jane stopped.

From the other end of the corridor, a small figure in white appeared and its hooded head swung toward them. With a hellish scream, it sprinted toward them and Jane button mashed, yelling and cursing, until the flashlight suddenly shone brighter and the creature stopped in its tracks, hands up to ward off the light.

"Go, go go _gogogogogo!_ " They found another generator and Jane almost dropped the controller when Slenderman appeared behind a stack of crates, the creature in white just behind him and quickly closing the distance. "Oh my god, what the hell is going on?! There's fucking two of them?!" Jane sprinted in the opposite direction and found her exit cut off by Slenderman. She swerved but came face to face with the hooded creature, its dirty, claw marked mask not hindering the unearthly sound it made as it attacked them. Jane yelped and Maura nearly crawled between her and the back of the couch as it killed Lauren and they were sent back to the beginning of the level.

Jane paused the game and set the controller down, staring at her trembling hands as Maura cautiously stuck her head out from behind her back. "Maur…"

"Yes?"

"Never. I am never camping in the woods again. Or visiting an abandoned mine, or walking through a dark house with only a flashlight…I may never be able to look at a hockey mask the same way again. I may never watch hockey again as sad as that seams." Jane seemed particularly put off by the last remark and Maura laughed despite herself, shaky and breathy as it was.

"It's only a game," she said to reassure themselves.

"Tell that to my hands," Jane scoffed, showing her still shaking appendages off.

Maura took one between her hands and kissed the knuckles, glancing up at the brunette through her eyelashes. "But you won't stop until you've complete it, right?"

"Damn straight. Some stupid horror game won't keep me from playing through it."

Maura laughed as she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jane's mouth. "You are such a masochist."

"Only for you," Jane quipped. The tension broken and muscles relaxed once more, she picked up the controller and set her jaw in determination. "I'm gonna kick this game's ass, watch me."

And so they went through the mine again, evading both Slenderman and his Proxy with several very, _very_ narrow escapes. As they ascended from the mine in the elevator, Jane sighed and let the controller fall into her lap. "That….that wasn't so bad." She smiled over at Maura, who looked a little frazzled, and carded her fingers through mussed golden hair to calm her still racing pulse and rapid breathing. "Two more levels, we can do that."

Maura only glanced askance at her.

"I take it back, I don't want to play anymore," Jane whined, pleading eyes locked on Maura. After somehow changing characters – and vistas – from Lauren staring at a TV from inside of a small building to Kate, locked in her house and grabbing her video recorder frantically, they were sent on a merry chase through the house, futilely trying to lock all doors and windows before Slenderman could get in.

Once Jane realized what was going on, she unceremoniously shoved the controller into Maura's grip and ostensibly went to get another beer, ducking the beginning of a harrowing run through the darkened house. Maura shakily navigated Kate through the rooms, shutting several windows and two doors downstairs before a message appeared onscreen telling her to run for the bedroom. When she turned around, Slenderman had appeared in the still open front door and Maura shrieked as Kate ran upstairs, sequestering herself in the corner of the bedroom before Slenderman appeared and he reached for her before the screen went dark.

Jane conveniently reappeared once all sound had ceased, smiling carelessly under Maura's withering glare. "What'd I miss?"

"You! – I just – you did that on purpose!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Jane said, looking down and away as she picked at the label on her bottle.

Maura scoffed and shivered as The Arrival appeared onscreen in a now familiar, tight and messy scrawl. "Not again," she moaned. Jane smirked and took a pull from her beer, eyes locked on the screen to avoid Maura's wide, pleading eyes. "Jane, can you-"

"Sorry, Maur, my hands are full." She gestured at the beer and bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing at Maura's put upon expression, but her attention was pulled back to the TV as the crackling sound of flames whispered over the speakers. Maura unwillingly began to run through the trees, all aflame and lighting up the sky in brilliant hues of orange and blood red. She cursed when Slenderman appeared in her periphery, tentacles writhing madly, and narrowly avoided falling branches in her mad dash toward the finish, the radio tower that blinked in the distance, promising an end to the madness that they had been shoved into.

She sprinted into the radio tower and the door slammed shut behind Lauren with the final echoes of hammering fists on metal. Silence reigned in the room, stifling in its suddenness and totality other than Lauren's labored breathing. Hazel eyes met brown briefly before Maura returned her gaze to the game and she searched the only three open rooms, coming upon a set of keys. Maura hesitated in front of the door at the opposite end of the room and swallowed, wiping sweaty palms on her pants.

Jane held her beer limply in one hand, the other rubbing anxiously over her knee with her eyes locked on the rusted, foreboding metal door. "Do it."

With a quiet click, the door opened. Lauren took one slow step, then another, and began the last nerve wracking, all out sprint. Their flashlight sputtered and died, and hair raising, otherworldly sounds chased them tirelessly down the nearly pitch black corridor that was lit sporadically with flares. Maura ran through a partially open door and it slammed shut behind them, leaving them in a long, narrow dead end lit with two flares that exposed the manic writing scrawled on the walls, and the charred body that rested against the far wall.

Beside it, a recorder glinted in the faint light and, upon accessing it, the last moments of Kate and CR came across the speakers. Whispered pleas and wrenching screams made both womens' hackles rise and Maura grasped Jane's hand tightly in hers, abandoning the controller so Lauren was staring down at the burnt out husk of human staring blankly into the shadows. The recording abruptly cut off and silence greeted them briefly before fists hammered on the only door suddenly.

Maura jerked her hand free of Jane's and Lauren looked toward the far end of the corridor, echoing the corpse's empty socketed gaze. The flare went out, then faint footsteps preceded the screech of static and burst of disturbing images that flickered too fast to truly see but lingered in their eyes nonetheless. With a final burst of static and blue afterimages lingering in their irises, the screen went blank before delivering them back to the start screen.

Jane and Maura stared at each other, then Jane said shakily, "Xbox, off." With a muted click, the system shut down and relieved laughter rang manically in the otherwise silent room.

"Jane?"

"Oh my god, that was – terrifying, absolutely fucking unreal. Props to the creators for scaring the absolute shit out of me." Jane laughed for long moments, balancing finely between relief and hysteria while Maura fought to control her breathing and loosen the vice grip she had on the controller. "We are _never_ playing that game again."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _ **That was fun right?! :D**_

 _ **Thanks again to NightmareWalker for this chappy as well!**_

 _ **I will be stopping this story for a bit. I'm still working out some games for Jane and Maura to play but I will also accept suggestions seeing as I am running out of ideas. I am only going to put this one on the shelf for the time being because I'm working on another fic.**_


	10. Jane Plays: Tomb Raider Reboot

_**Hello folks! Sorry about the hiatus...had family things to deal with which led to me not posting for awhile. Family comes first and with all that's been going on, I haven't been writing for this story but have been working on another story which I'm close to posting very soon! (Apologies :/)**_

 _ **I got the suggestions for the next few games and I've got some idea where I want to go with them. I got to replay the Saints Row games and watch Until Dawn because I don't have a PS4. So far what I've heard about that game is that it's jump-scare galore (haha!) but still a good game! I'll be talking with NightmareWalker on how to approach that one-shot.**_

 _ **So! here is the next chapter! This one is going to be a little different than the previous chapters. It's going to go through some ups and downs because of the spoilers from the R &I summer finale.**_

 _ **I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or Square Enix!**_

 _ ***WARNING* SPOILERS for those who haven't seen the Rizzoli & Isles Summer Finale or haven't played the Tomb Raider reboot which I highly recommend in playing because it's a great game!**_

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane plays: Tomb Raider Reboot**_

Like any other ordinary day, Jane went to work, came home - or, rather, to Maura's, considering what happened to her condo. She still couldn't believe that she had nearly everything ripped from her. When she said nearly everything, Jane meant Maura. Sure some douche could pay an addict a large sum of cash to burn her condo, steal her money, shut down her accounts, hack all he wanted via computer, and threaten her and her family but the man had crossed a line in kidnapping the medical examiner. He had the audacity to trick Jane into thinking he was going to go after her Ma but instead kidnap Maura. The man was currently sitting in the morgue with a toe tag, courtesy of the enraged Italian.

Tommy had gotten her a gift last night after a family dinner because he thought a game would cheer up his big sister; a game he used to play when he was just a hormone raging teenager who hadn't really become attracted to the female anatomy until he started playing the old Tomb Raider games on computer and PlayStation 1.

Well, this game was a complete reboot and prequel to how Lara Croft became _Lara Croft_ , the world renowned archaeologist and video game sex symbol she is known for.

Cavanaugh gave Jane a few days to reset and settle down because she had nearly gone rogue twice just to find Maura's kidnapper. He even considered taking Jane off Maura's kidnapping case; the eldest Rizzoli nearly flipped every table in the squad-room upside down in a vicious rage. Cavanaugh even confessed he became slightly fearful of Jane in those moments. Jane's fellow detectives excluding Frankie, Nina, and Korsak coined Jane, She-Hulk because she almost _hulked_ out that day, Bruce Banner style.

Jane had spent close to two days hunting the son of a bitch down before she finally got him and saved Maura. Now, the homicide detective was sitting at Maura's with the Tomb Raider reboot all set up on her Xbox One. She had taken the liberty of staying with Maura for a few days since the kidnapping. Though Maura tried to refuse and insisted she was fine, Jane's cold, hard, worried stare made the medical examiner think twice of telling Jane that she was fine and didn't need to be watched over. The look in Jane's brown eyes made Maura back down and accept the help Jane was offering.

So here she was in Beacon Hill. Maybe playing some mind-numbing video games would help take the edge off and keep Jane from searching the whole house for the honey blonde. Jane knew that Maura was up doing her normal yoga workout. Maura had suggested to Jane that maybe she should try and meditate as well, but the homicide detective just shook her head no; citing that she needed something that would sooth the anger that was still festering in her veins. What better way to release said anger than on video games? Jane had tried beating a punching bag for a few hours but it only quelled her anger for a short period of time before it came back with a vengeance. She wished instead of shooting the bastard that she could have kicked his face in repetitively.

Jane sighed as she watched opening cinematic of Tomb Raider; Lara Croft was a fresh faced college graduate, determined to make a name for herself instead of living in the shadow of her father, Richard Croft, a famous archaeologist in his own right who would tend to say that Atlantis was real or some bullshit like that. The detective was drawn in at how well the graphics were; it was almost like she was watching a movie.

The homicide detective watched as a furious storm hit during the opening cinematic, causing the ship Lara and her crew were on to split in half and sink, Titanic style. Jane cringed slightly as Lara got thrown around while underwater and smacked into a rock but washed up on the beach. The detective frowned, wanting to shout at the TV for the stupidity of the crew members. Jane moved the analog sticks and made her way onto the beach shouting for her people only to be punched right in the face, knocking her clean out.

"Well, we are off to a great start." Jane murmured sarcastically before she continued watching. Finally, it came to a part where Lara was hanging upside down somehow.

"How the hell am I supposed to down from here?! Come on, Lara. How could you let some jackass sneak up on you and knock you upside the head?" Jane snorted with a scowl. The homicide detective figured out what she had to do; move the analog stick to make Lara swing from side to side, and ultimately burn away whatever the hell she was wrapped in.

Jane nearly spat out her drink when Lara fell from god knows how high, right onto a piece of rusted re-bar. The homicide detective cringed, looking away from the screen but almost felt as if she were mirroring Lara's pain; screaming in her head and rolling around in hopes of lessening the pain momentarily. It cued a mini game where Jane had to frantically tap the X button. Lara then pulled the piece of re-bar from her side and screamed louder in agony.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Did you say something, Jane?" She heard Maura ask from outside the room.

"Started the game Tommy gave me last night. I just watched Lara fall from twenty feet high onto a piece of rusty re-bar. She got impaled the opposite side I shot myself. And then she _pulled_ said re-bar out of her side like it was a thorn. I think I woulda puked from the pain after yanking it out. Holy shit." Jane said, wincing as she sympathized with Lara's pain.

Maura appeared after Jane said that with a skeptic expression on her face. "It is physically impossible to fall from that height and not break any bones! Landing on a piece of rusty re-bar and being impaled through the side of the abdomen? It could have perforated her bowels, ruptured the spleen, or impaled the pancreas. Regardless of this being a video game, a fall like that should have killed the character." Maura said listing it off, exasperated.

The medical examiner hated how quite a few video games that they played defied the laws of physics or were so inaccurate, it made Maura want to pull her hair out in frustration. However, the video games with well written story-lines always grabbed Maura's attention from the start, regardless of their inaccuracies. Like a well written novel, similarly well done games drew her in until they were finished.

"True, but its Lara _fucking_ Croft. She's one of the most kick-ass female video game characters there is and became a sex symbol for horny teenage boys who thought triangle boobs were attractive back in the day." Jane said with a chuckle as she used the controller to navigate through the winding cave Lara was trapped in.

Maura sat down on the couch beside Jane. "Clearly my knowledge on this Lara Croft is severely lacking. Please fill me in and I will research further."

"Depends which Lara we're talkin' about; Triangle Boobs Lara Croft, Angelina Jolie movie Lara Croft, or Reboot Lara Croft featuring the new girl I'm playing as now." Jane offered.

The medical examiner pursed her lips, "How about I watch and do more research on my tablet?" Maura offered.

Jane shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'm going to have fun being an archaeologist for a few hours" Jane said, looking at the honey blonde that still had the remnants of a bruise around her left eye from the kidnapping.

Maura caught the dark eyes of the other woman and she knew Jane still felt guilty for Maura being kidnapped. It wasn't Jane's fault that some guy thought it would be fun to watch her suffer. "I'm fine, Jane. You found me." Maura said.

Jane shook her head, eyes clouding over sadly. "At what cost? I should have stayed that night. You wanted me to stay and I should have. It's my fault you were taken." Jane responded roughly.

The medical examiner shook her head before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the detective's temple. "You are my knight in shining armor, Jane."

The brunette half smiled; still upset and thinking that she should have stayed that night when Maura asked. "Play your game, Jane. Tommy will want to know how you liked it. If this game has an interesting story, I might enjoy it as well." Maura continued with a warm smile.

"The Tomb Raider games are notorious for well written stories, plot and puzzles. It's right up your alley, Poindexter." Jane teased softly with a grin.

Maura chuckled, "I will retrieve my laptop and be down momentarily. I have to work on an article for that medical journal I told you about." The blonde said, grinning in return.

The detective nodded, turning her attention back to the game, blowing up a bunch of barrels with her torch and snickering when Lara made a sarcastic comment about it not being loud enough.

Maura headed to her home office to retrieve her laptop and notes before coming back to sit beside Jane, who was already yelling at the TV.

The honey blonde chuckled softly, ' _Some things never change. Don't ever change, Jane._ ' Maura thought.

"Dammit, Lara! You are the frigging genius here! You figure it out!" Jane yelled, annoyed.

Maura shook her head, still smiling with her laptop booting up, notes sitting to her right as she proceeded to finish writing her article.

* * *

*Hour later*

Jane casually played through until it got to the part where Lara's friend Sam was introduced. "Here I thought Sam was a dude. I was not expecting a Japanese girl." Jane commented.

"I could have told you that. Were you not paying attention to the cut-scene where Lara watched the video from the camera while she was sitting by that campfire?" Maura asked, not looking up from her laptop screen.

"No, because I got up to go to the bathroom and see what Frankie wanted when he called," Jane said.

"Well, Sam Nishimura is Lara's best friend from the university and they were roommates. Sam is the camera woman for the expedition they are on." Maura replied.

"Uh huh…Whelp, either Lara and Sam are banging or they are just really, _really_ close friends. But then again, the Tomb Raider games are adventure games and not romance games. But subtext is a helluva thing. People can take it whatever way they want I suppose. If fans want Lara and Sam together, then by all means go for it!" Jane said, shrugging her shoulders as she contently snacked away on a bowl of grapes.

"I believe the people loyal to the fan base call it shipping." The honey blonde replied.

"What the blue hell is shipping?" The detective asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"It is the colloquial term for an imaginary relationship. Say, for example, your favorite show has two characters that have so much chemistry you automatically 'ship' them, even if they are not in a relationship. Fans of shows do that; ship two characters that have chemistry together in hopes they will get together in the end or sometime in future seasons." Maura explained.

"Yeah, not gunna touch that. How the hell did you find that out?" Jane asked.

"The internet." The honey blonde said as if it were nothing.

Jane shook her head, "Kids these days. Shipping? The fucking hell? Whatever." The detective said shaking her head.

Maura chuckled softly, "They remind me a lot of us in ways. Lara and Sam, I mean." Maura said.

Jane paused the game to look quizzically to the medical examiner sitting beside her. "How so?" She asked curiously.

Maura tapped her chin and thought about it, "Judging by the way the game is progressing, I am assuming there will be some sort of transformation that will happen to Lara or Sam; perhaps both but only time will tell. As of right now, Sam and Lara are the best of friends. Ask me again in a few hours to give you a full opinion once we are fully introduced to Sam and Lara." She said smiling.

Jane huffed anyway, "Your opinion on Sam and Lara's relationship or whatever?" Jane asked.

"Sure, ask me again in a few hours if Lara and Sam remind us of each other." The honey blonde responded;.

"Whatever, I'm totally Lara Croft though. I like shooting things that piss me off. But I'll ask your opinion in a few hours after we've gotten fully introduced to Lara and Sam." The detective said. Maura laughed before the two women watched as Lara was about to fall asleep to Sam telling this sketchy guy about Himiko, the Sun Queen and the lost city of Yamatai.

"Something about that Mathias dude, it doesn't sit well with me. He's lying about being a teacher I bet." Jane grumbled with a scowl at the TV.

"You picked up on that, too? I am not the only one then. I have been doing research on the Sun Queen and the Lost City of Yamatai, it's actually quite fascinating. All the myths about the island and Himiko are true. Himiko and Yamatai did really exist." Maura said. * _ **Google it! It does exist and so did Queen Himiko lol!**_ *

"Neat." Jane said before she turned her attention back to the game, when Lara woke up and found herself sitting beside the campfire alone. "That dirty lying, twisted mother fucker! I _fucking_ knew it! Mathias is nothing but a dirt-bag and he took Sam!" Jane hollered at the TV, furious.

Maura and Jane watched Lara shout for Sam until she stepped on a toothless bear-trap, "Mother fucker! That's got to hurt. What else is going to happen?" Jane asked, practically yelling at the TV.

Maura was about to say something until there were numerous howls, thunder booming and then the wind picking up. "Well, _fuck_ me running sideways down a mountain doing barrel rolls! Of course it had to be a pack of hungry wolves! Always the fucking pack of rabid wolves! Why can't it be oh, I don't know, rabbits?!" Jane commented, clearly frustrated now.

The honey blonde burst into hysterical laughter because she had never heard Jane say that before.

"You had to say something, Jane. I guess you have never seen _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_." Maura said. Maura's statement made Jane literally stop and pause the game.

"What? You've watched _Monty Python and The Holy Grail_ before?" Jane asked very surprised.

"Yes, who hasn't?" The medical examiner asked as if it were a nationally known fact.

"People who hate good slapstick British comedy or people with absolutely no sense of humor? Who didn't laugh at the French soldiers insulting King Arthur?" Jane asked. Maura grinned.

"If they were rabbits that were attacking Lara Croft on the game instead of wolves, then this statement is appropriate; ' _Tis but a scratch_ '." Maura said proudly with a slight British accent.

Jane snorted in laughter at both the honey blonde and her British accent, "Yeah, we are gunna watch that very soon. I need to see it again." Jane said with a snort of laughter before she un-paused her game, flailing as she tried to shoot the wolf that jumped out at Lara. A string of curse words followed shortly after the slight flailing moment. It only made Maura laugh even more.

* * *

*Few hours later* (After Dinner and a visit from Angela)

The homicide detective growled slightly. This Tomb Raider game had her hooked but it also dredged up some memories about Maura being kidnapped that Jane had trouble trying to shake off, seeing as Maura's kidnapping was very recent. This game was meant to keep her from getting angry about Maura's kidnapper but right now, it wasn't doing so well.

Jane sat beside Maura shortly after Lara escaped the mountainside tomb and landed in a pool of water, then the walkie crackled to life and Sam said she was scared. Jane flashed back immediately to herself talking on the phone with Maura when she managed to call Jane, only for the call to be cut off with a scream, a grunt from the kidnapper, and scuffling sounds as Maura was dragged away. Jane could still hear Maura struggling in the background and screaming for her to find her. The kidnapper hadn't even bothered to pick it up. He wanted Jane to suffer, hearing the honey blonde yelling and screaming her name as he dragged Maura away.

Jane clutched the game controller tighter as she stared ahead at the TV screen. Maura saw this, and saw the thousand yard stare on Jane's face and the homicide detective's knuckles going white, gripping the controller too hard.

"Jane." Maura said softly in hopes of bringing Jane out of whatever stupor she was in.

The homicide detective shook her head before she paused the game, set the controller on the table and silently headed into the kitchen. The medical examiner watched with a concerned gaze as the brunette opened the refrigerator and grabbed another cold drink before heading back to sit on the couch in a trance.

"Jane." Maura stated a little firmer, in hopes of getting her point across.

Jane shook her head free of the nightmare she lived through days ago. It was all still fresh and the wounds weren't even close to scarring over. The brunette leaned over and pulled Maura into a tight hug, not even saying a word.

Maura let Jane tuck her head under her chin and silently held the detective for a few moments. She knew Jane needed this; needed to know that she was still there beside her and not in that dank cell her kidnapper kept her in after she had gotten loose of her binds.

Jane could hear Maura's heartbeat beneath her ear. The homicide detective stayed there for a few moments and sighed in relief. She needed to know that the honey blonde was still there.

"I'm here, Jane. I'm safe." Maura said softly.

"I know…I just didn't think a fucking video game of all things would parallel our lives recently. Tommy meant well, I know he did, but seriously. This is almost exactly how you were kidnapped, except the ass-hat that kidnapped you didn't lure yo…wait, yes he did. Staging a crime-scene is basically like luring, sort of." Jane said with a growl.

"Just like Mathias did with Sam. He wanted to hear Sam's story about Himiko and how she was a descendant of the Sun Queen. He used Sam's naivete to his advantage; just like my kidnapper did in luring me to a staged crime scene. I do believe he also played on the fact that we were exhausted and worried something was going to happen to you too." Maura said, shaking her head at her own stupidity of going alone to a crime scene. In her defense, she thought the others were called out at the same time. She did think it peculiar that there were no uniformed officers on scene, but she had been exhausted; the lack of security had been the last thing on her mind.

"I hope Mathias gets his just fuckin' desserts like the asshole that kidnapped you did. I hope Lara fills Mathias' chest with arrows, bullets, or stabs the shit outta him with her pick axe. The fucker deserves it." Jane growled out with a scowl, turning back to the TV.

"And Lara will save Sam, just like you saved me." Maura said.

"Without the religious cult, possible demons, and mythological Sun Queen who blew a rescue plane out of the sky with a lightning bolt." Jane said.

"I believe the demons in Japanese folklore are called Oni, Jane, but yes; without the religious cult, Oni, and mythological Sun Queen." The honey blonde replied.

Jane nodded before she picked the controller back up and proceeded to soldier on; taking her anger out on every Solarii dirt-bag she came across, all while learning tidbits of Japanese folklore from Maura sitting beside her, who was suddenly enthusiastic about Ancient Japanese culture.

* * *

Close to the ending of the game *Few days later, Day before Jane and Maura are off leave*

Jane played through Tomb Raider in a few days with Maura by her side who became entranced with the story-line of the actual game. The honey blonde even had knowledge of Lara Croft as a video game sex symbol and as one of the most bad ass female characters in video game history. The reboot sealed it for the medical examiner, Maura wanted to play all the incarnations of the character. The added bonus was Maura loved the puzzle challenges. Jane didn't care too much for them; that's why she let the honey blonde do those for her. This game allowed the player to go through the ups and downs of the beginning for Lara Croft even while staying true to the previous games with the puzzles.

Jane currently hated the climb up a huge ass tower to save Sam, avoiding falling rocks, huge chunks of ice and violent gales of wind with Lara. Most of the characters except for Lara, Sam, Jonah, and Reyes were dead. Alex was killed on the S.S. Endurance, Roth was killed with a hatchet to the back…thanks to fucking Mathias, and Grimm was killed after telling Lara to keep fighting as he pushed a bad-guy over the ledge on the floating gondola/shanty town level.

The one death Jane didn't feel one bit sorry for was Doctor Whitman's. Maura hated the character the instant he was introduced and she instantly distrusted him, and Jane was inclined to agree. They both watched Doctor Whitman surrender to the Solarii in the beginning, which started the whole mess of Sam and the others getting taken in the first place, though Lara escaped the Solarii's clutches.

The homicide detective scoffed, ' _The game developers did something right if the both of us agree that Doctor Whitman is a cowardly man._ ' Maura said right after the scene when Whitman laid down the gun to surrender to the Solarii towards when Jane started the game. However, that didn't top Maura's reaction when Doctor Whitman took Sam while Lara was coming back from the S.S Endurance after Alex died.

' _That bastard! I agree with you, Jane. Lara should have put an arrow through his eye when he came running into their camp, when he pretended he was being chased by the Solarii. I bet you that Doctor Whitman ran off to get Mathias when Lara was trying to save Sam in the throne room after the fire ceremony! I can't even!_ ' Maura had ranted last night after Jane had played through that part. Sure, Maura may be on the dramatic side, but only if she really felt passionate about something. If Maura was passionate about the story-line, then so be it. Jane wasn't going to tell her no.

Jane growled audibly as she fought her way through throngs of Solarii, Oni, whipping winds and snow trying to save Sam. Even Jane was compelled to get to Sam as quickly as possible; decimating everything in the way, just to save her. Just like Jane would do for Maura. Hell, Jane would even shoot Maura's relatives if Maura asked her to and Jane wouldn't even blink at the request.

"If this game ever gets made into a movie, I'll audition for Lara _fuckin'_ Croft myself! Man, this game is seriously toying with my emotions! Stop toying with my emotions, game!" Jane shouted at the TV as she finally took down the Big Ass Oni and then proceeded to roll into the glowing circle only to have a mini game begin.

"I don't think you can play the role of Lara Croft unless you work with a voice coach in order to gain a British accent." Maura said.

"Psh…Prolly too old to play early twenties Lara anyway but still! If this game ever gets made into a movie and they follow the same plot-line as this game did, I'd go see it." Jane said as she mashed buttons viciously to fight off Mathias until Lara picked up both handguns, making Jane's eyes widen and then a grin spread across her face.

"Are the dual hand-guns Lara Croft's signature, along with the short shorts, large breasts and tank top?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded, "Yes they are and Mathias is about to find out in three, two, one." Jane said with a smirk as she alternated back and forth between the right and left triggers on her Xbox controller. Both of them watched Mathias fall over the ledge and plunge into the foggy abyss below, screaming.

"Good fuckin' riddance, you piece of shit." Jane said before she smirked victoriously.

"You said the same thing when Doctor Whitman got his 'just desserts,' as you called them, at the hands of the Storm-guards." Maura said.

"No, I didn't. It was you who said it, but it was more like, ' _Good riddance, you sorry excuse of a man_ ' after he got one of those swords plunged into his gut after saying something in Japanese to offend the Storm-guards." The homicide detective said, snickering at Maura's blush.

"In my defense Jane, I love really good storytelling and this game told a very great story from beginning to end; with Sam's video diaries, you collecting artifacts, journals and clues about the island throughout the game. You know that I like a good book that draws me in from the start." The medical examiner said defensively.

"I know that, jeez Maur. I was only teasin'. Hold that thought! Aw, look at the corpse of a two thousand year old mythical Sun Queen die because of a little ol' fire! You won't be stealin' Lara Croft's best friend's body for your soul…Take that!" Jane said throwing the controller down on the coffee table victoriously with a smirk.

The honey blonde had to roll her eyes at Jane's antics as they watched the ending cinematic where Lara was there for Sam as she awoke.

' _You saved me…I knew you would._ ' Sam said.

' _I made you a promise._ ' Lara said firmly.

"You know what? I ship it." Jane said as the game showed Lara carrying Sam down still in the ceremonial dress, bridal style.

"Even with Lara's numerous injuries, she still managed to carry Sam down the mountainside." Maura said.

"So, I still ship it." Jane said with a shrug.

"It is rather adorable though; Lara and Sam's friendship. A very good introduction story to the beginning of a survivor who will have numerous games spawned just for the character of Lara Croft." The medical examiner said as the words ' _A Survivor is Born_ ' appeared as soon as the screen went dark.

"There has got to be a sequel to this game! It would be awesome. I mean, Tommy said the other games were good when he used to play them growing up. People like the games and Lara Croft as a character. This game toyed with my emotions…too much, but it was still good." The detective said with a shake of her head.

The honey blonde got up from the couch smiling, "Jane." She said.

The detective hummed in response, "Yeah Maur?" She asked.

"You saved me. I knew you would." Maura murmured softly.

Jane half smiled, "I made you a promise that I would." The detective said as she stood up to look at the honey blonde.

"Just don't expect me to carry you down a mountain while half of my body is broken, concussed, and possibly on the verge of passing out, bridal style when you can walk just fine." Jane continued giving Maura that signature dimpled Rizzoli grin.

" _Jane!_ " Maura exclaimed with laughter as she embraced the dark haired woman who was also laughing.

* * *

 _ **And there you all go! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again about it being so long since I last posted too.**_

 _ **I am going to post my other story very soon! It's a Rizzoli & Isles Assassins' Creed inspired multi-chapter. I got the idea when NightmareWalker wrote the AC chapter for this story and I thought it would be a great idea for a story, so be on the look out for it soon! **_

_**Anyway, the next chapter will be Until Dawn seeing as I might have to replay Saints Row 2 and 3 for the Saints Row chapters. I have Saints Row 2 and Saints Row 3. Saints Row 4 doesn't like to work on my Xbox for some reason. I have the old white Xbox 360s...Yeah, it's like six years old so.**_

 _ **Up next: Until Dawn!**_


	11. Maura Plays: Until Dawn

_**Wow. I'm way behind on this. I feel terrible not posting this sooner. I had it partially done but then it just fizzled and I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. Writers block and life I suppose. It doesn't help that I don't have a PS4 and Until Dawn. Had to rely on YouTube videos and chose a few scenes in the game because I don't want to give away spoilers for those who haven't played it. Well I hope this is good. I wish I could play the game myself but beggars can't be choosers I suppose.**_

 ** _Thanks to NightmareWalker for beta-ing this for me twice! The ending was an addition to lead into the upcoming chapters. Find out at the end which ones._**

 ** _Caution! Some spoilers and of course, Jane's salty language (HA!)_**

* * *

 **Video Game Day at Maura's**

 **Maura Plays: Until Dawn w/ Jane's commentary (Freak-outs)**

It could be said that Doctor Maura Isles wasn't one to browse around on the internet unless it was for online shopping purposes and various research pertaining to Jane's pop culture references. It was also a source of music for the doctor to help broaden her musical horizons. Other than that, Maura only used the internet for her scientific research but one could say that it was fun to mindlessly browse around watching viral videos.

As of right now, Maura was using the internet to watch videos on YouTube. She had originally been searching a video on protozoan and micro-organisms that have all the capabilities of breaking down a large mammal carcass but that was two hours ago. Now, she had no idea how in the blue hell she had gotten to a trailer for a video game that made her spine tingle and hackles rise on the back of her neck. It was ominous but only explained the basis of the game. The things you chose, had an effect on what happened in the future; The Butterfly Effect. Instantly, Maura was intrigued. Once the trailer ended, Maura knew what she was going to do.

The medical examiner promptly shut her laptop down and headed upstairs to change. It took her an hour to get fully ready. Maura gazed at the large TV with Jane's Xbox One and PlayStation 3 with the games neatly stacked besides both game consoles. Of course, Maura wanted to do this. It had been a while since they played any games; after the kidnapping, after completing Tomb Raider. Jane wanted to catch up on the baseball season even though the Red Sox were not even going to make it to the postseason, rooting for the Super Bowl Champions, the New England Patriots, and watching DVR'ed Boston Bruin games on Maura's TV.

Maura could say that it wasn't easy after the kidnapping. She still had the occasional nightmares but it wasn't as severe or aggressive as it was, say, a week after the kidnapping or nearly a month after. It was work however, but Jane made it her mission after the medical examiner woke up one night screaming and crying; Jane had burst in, wide eyed, and gun drawn. Now, it wasn't as much as a daily nightmare but an occasional nightmare here and there. Half of the time, Maura would have a dreamless sleep but once in a while the nightmares would come back with a vengeance. However, Jane would be right there holding the blonde tight, warding off the nightmare and the dead kidnapper that still haunted her.

As of right now, Maura was glad for it to be back to somewhat normal. The woman missed their video game nights where she and Jane could just laugh about something ridiculous or get competitive about Madden, MLB, or use the games as an outlet for some anger. Maura thinned her lips grimly. That first night after they found Maura, Jane played Grand Theft Auto Online and would just sit on the couch, permanent glare on her face as she would use her GTA online character to kill random players online or run down pedestrians that got in the angry detective's way. The medical examiner knew that Jane was imagining the face of Maura's kidnapper on every GTA NPC and fellow online players. The detective felt that the death for the kidnapper was too light and easy. Jane wanted him to suffer but then again, Maura knew that Jane didn't want another Charles Hoyt on her hands.

It was difficult to see Jane so angry, so silent; mulling over the events leading up to Maura's kidnapping. It pained the medical examiner to see the homicide detective downright angry; so angry that it seemed like Jane was possessed by someone other than the woman she knew. It was like Jane was a shell of her former self some nights all because she believed Maura hated her for what happened.

The Medical examiner shook her head from her thoughts, realizing she was now sitting in her car. Maura had been doing that more often than not, getting so completely lost in her thoughts to a point where she'd do things on autopilot. She shook her head a second time, started up her car and drove off to the electronic store.

* * *

Few hours later

Maura pulled into her driveway, finally putting her car in park and turning it off. Jane had called her just as soon as Maura got back in her car while she was still at the mall. Jane did sound a little bit excited about the prospect of a new game to play and said she'd be over after she was done at the precinct. The medical examiner smiled a little; the detective was still hesitant about leaving Maura alone. Maura understood Jane's hesitance. Jane felt it was her fault Maura was kidnapped even though Maura insisted that it wasn't, and then she watched Jane retract into herself while playing that Tomb Raider Reboot. Maura would still remind Jane that it wasn't her fault Maura was kidnapped now and would until Jane believed her.

Maura headed inside with her brand new PlayStation 4 she bought just so she could play the game she found browsing around on YouTube called Until Dawn. She made a few trips back and forth to get all the things she bought and then finally headed upstairs to change into something comfortable before she headed back downstairs to hook up her brand new game console.

Jane parked her unmarked cruiser in Maura's driveway, sighing heavily. She had been living with Maura ever since the kidnapping and she wasn't in any hurry to leave. At first, she was there out of guilt. Jane wanted to keep her mother and Maura close. The kidnapper fucked with her head; making her think that he was going to go after the Rizzoli Matriarch but went for Jane's jugular by taking Maura.

Of course Angela wasn't going to complain about Jane being so close and Jane knew Maura wouldn't say no to the homicide detective. In some ways, the kidnapper had broken Jane down and nearly tortured Maura but brought them together more ways than one. They needed each other and neither was going to say a word about it. Jane wasn't going to lie; it was rather nice living with Maura. It also helped to wake up to the honey blonde medical examiner every morning and know she was there, lying beside Jane.

The brunette grabbed her things after parking and shutting off her cruiser and headed inside; kicking off her boots by the door and set them off out of the way. "I'm home!" Jane called out so Maura knew she was home.

"I'm in the living room, Jane." Maura responded. Jane sighed in relief before she proceeded to set her backpack down and shrugged off her jacket and headed into the living room. The woman found Maura sitting on the floor of her living room, surrounded by an empty box, Styrofoam pieces, plastic packaging, various wires and game controllers.

"Three game consoles are not enough? You had to go and buy a fourth?" Jane asked humorously as she approached the honey blonde reading the instructions.

Maura grinned playfully before turning to look at the detective. Jane took it as a hello before sitting down beside Maura. The medical examiner, leaning over, she kissed Jane as a greeting before turning back to her instruction booklet.

"As for your question, yes. I found a game I wanted to play that interested me." Maura said.

Jane raised her eyebrow in question, "What exactly is the game and how did you find out about it that warrants you to go and buy a PS4? Could you not find it for my Xbox One and 360?" Jane asked.

"I was watching videos on YouTube about protozoa and micro-organisms about breaking down a large dead mammal at first. I then watched something about The Big Bang Theory, then dinosaurs in the Triassic period. Somehow, it branched off to a man ranting about how inaccurate the Jurassic Park movies were; specifically the first movie Jurassic Park and the recent one, Jurassic World. Though I do agree on several key points he was making about how the dinosaurs in the movies do not look anatomically correct; the raptors not being feathered and such. I do disagree with him about not watching the movies. We are talking about humans genetically engineering dinosaurs out of extinction. That doctor, Doctor Wong in Jurassic World had said there were not enough genetic markers to complete it to its anatomically correct past. They had to use other DNA from animals closest to the specific dinosaur to fill the gap to compensate." Maura said now looking to Jane.

The detective chuckled. Of course her partner would burst into a long winded rant before getting to the point. She wasn't going to interrupt now.

"I found the movies highly inaccurate but they were entertaining. Jurassic Park was innovative and new considering the year the movie had come out. It made every childhood dream of dinosaurs come alive though scientific innovation, though it may not be a smart move in bringing back the carnivorous dinosaurs such as the Tyrannosaurs Rex or the raptors. It gave the world an interpretation of what dinosaurs could have looked like if they were brought back using modern science. The same could be said for the Indominus Rex in Jurassic World. It was created by several different species of animals from modern times. It was also mixed with Raptor DNA and perhaps maybe a few more dinosaurs to make the ultimate apex predator and antagonist in the movie." Maura continued as Jane looked on fondly at her partner.

"What?" Maura asked furrowing her brows in confusion at Jane.

"Nothin'. Just thought I'd ever see the day you'd defend one of my favorite movies of all time besides The Godfather part one and part two. What other videos did you watch on the land of YouTube? Videos of cats chasing laser pointers? Puppies learning to howl for the first time? Or were they videos of dumb-asses thinking they are Johnny Knoxville doing Jackass stunts?" The detective asked with a grin.

Maura chuckled, "I would never watch people thinking posting a video of them doing something stupid online for notoriety. You know me better than that. Anyway, after that Jurassic Park rant, I found myself watching trailers for new video games and found one that caught my eye." Maura said before she leaned back to produce the game.

Jane took the game that Maura handed her and looked at it in confusion, "What's it about?" Jane asked.

"Upon asking one of the gracious clerks in the video game department about Until Dawn, he said that it was a game about every horror movie cliche but there is something unique about the game. You have to choose what direction you want to go. Whatever decision you make will affect the future. Essentially they are using the butterfly effect." The honey blonde said getting excited.

Jane shook her head with an eye roll, "Of course you'd find that kind of thing fascinating. I mean I'm all for horror films and such but remember the last horror game we got?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Before you even ask, I asked the young man and he said this game was much better than Slender: The Arrival. There was more of a story-line to this game than there is with Slender. He also said he didn't want to spoil it for me so he just said for me to play it for myself and then come back to him after I finished the game for my thoughts." Maura said smiling.

"Good. It was your damn fault about that Slender game anyway. You were the one who bought it. If this game is anything like it, I'm not going to play it. It's already located in a fucking forest in the middle of winter. There are DEFCON level 7 alarm bells are going off in my head, telling me I shouldn't go near this damn game. It's like those damn Wrong Turn movies with those cannibals." Jane said with a tone of finality in her voice.

The medical examiner chuckled, "I won't force you to either. I did figure since you like horror films that you would enjoy this game." Maura said.

"I trust ya. Need help hooking it up to the TV?" Jane asked.

The honey blonde smiled sweetly, "If you would please?" She asked.

"Fine. Seriously woman, I think the only reason you let me live with you is so you can use me to fix up the place. First it was the sinks and now hooking up stuff to the TV. What's next? Fix your car? I mean I'm a decent mechanic but I don't think that Prius of yours has an engine. It's probably like a large battery that you have to replace every two to three months." Jane joked with a grin.

Maura just rolled her eyes before she gave the detective a chaste kiss on the lips to give Jane silent motivation and a promise for a reward, "Oh yes, that's the only reason I let you live here, Jane. I do keep you around for other things you know besides doing what you listed off." Maura replied sarcastically with coy smirk playing on her lips.

Jane moved with a renewed vigor, hooking up the new game console to the flat screen.

* * *

Once the PlayStation 4 was hooked up to the flat screen and the surround sound, both women were actually starving. Jane didn't have lunch while she was at the precinct; citing she wanted to get as much paper work done as she could and then leave the rest for Monday if she didn't have a case.

Maura on the other hand, wanted to eat something before she immersed herself into Until Dawn. Once again, if the game had a great story line, she would be sucked right in; not wanting to put the controller down until she made at to a point where she couldn't physically keep her eyes open. The medical examiner patted Jane on the cheek as a thank you which garnered a scowl from the woman. Maura grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief, knowing Jane was expecting a kiss for her hard work. Instead she received a pat on the cheek. The honey blonde knew that wasn't going to fly with the detective.

Jane pouted thoroughly; making sure Maura received the brunt of the puppy dog pout she was sporting. Jane Rizzoli had ways to make Maura crumble in seconds.

Maura sighed heavily, seeing the pout Jane was sporting, "You do know I hate it when you do that." Maura said.

Jane smirked victoriously, "Of course I do. I know that because you cannot resist it. No matter how hard you try." The detective said with a smirk.

The honey blonde sighed once more in resignation before she engulfed the taller woman in a bear hug. Maura could hear Jane's heart thudding beneath her ear against her rib cage. Jane wrapped her arms around the medical examiner and held tight.

"You do know that won't get you out of giving me a kiss right?" Jane asked.

Maura burst out into a fit of muffled giggles against her partner's chest.

* * *

Now that they had eaten, let Angela know they were in for the night and locked up the place; Maura and Jane were now sitting on the couch dressed in their sleep wear, with drinks and snacks to munch on.

Maura held the PS4 controller in her hand as she quickly created an online account before the entire system installed the upgrades and the necessary downloads. She had made sure that it was now connected to her secured Wi-Fi before she started playing.

"So far, on the main screen of a giant cabin in the woods in the middle of winter no less. Yeah, warning bells are going off in my head right now." The detective commented before taking a sip of her beer.

"We haven't even started the game yet. However, I will say this; the graphics on this system are exquisite." Maura said in awe.

Jane frowned, "You said the same thing about my Xbox when I first got it. I mean come on, what's the PS4 got that Xbox One doesn't have?" Jane asked.

"Until Dawn and your favorite MLB games?" Maura deadpanned raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Jane thinned her lips in distaste, "Well played. But still, Xbox is better." The detective said.

Maura kept her mouth shut. The clerk at the electronic store warned her about the infamous console wars between the Xbox One and the PlayStation 4; many loyal to Sony and others loyal to Microsoft. In the end, the Xbox One and PS4 were machines; so well developed to play video games. ' _Mindless entertainment to keep one's self from remembering many things, wanting to delve into a world where one does not have to suffer the real world consequences, or others wanting an escape from their daily lives; A female archaeology grad student who becomes one of the world's notable video game sex symbols, a space marine commander with a rag and tag crew of aliens by their side saving the galaxy from sentient machines called Reapers, a Greek demi-god hell bent on vengeance for his family that slaughters the entire Greek Pantheon without batting an eyelash, a reckless young man during the Crusades who finds himself in the middle of a war between Assassins and Templars. Who wouldn't want to be them for a few hours?_ ' Maura thought to herself.

Jane took another sip of her beer as Maura stayed on the opening screen not selecting anything right at the moment. She had to snap her fingers so Maura would snap out of whatever it was she was thinking about.

"You were kinda staring off into space." Jane said chuckling.

Maura half smiled, "Apologies, Jane. I was just thinking about something. Nothing important for you to worry about." The woman said smiling.

The two women sat down, booting up the game. It took them right into a very large wooden cabin about the size of a mansion in the forest. It was snowing. Maura sighed contently before the game truly started to kick in.

The medical examiner controlled a girl; a name she didn't know quite yet until she started pressing some buttons that brought up a character screen.

"Beth Washington. Hmm. Ok…so apparently she's important." Jane commented.

Maura shrugged, "Perhaps she is. We will have to wait and see, Jane." The honey blonde responded.

Jane wrinkled her nose, "I'm getting a Friday the 13th vibe or whatever. A group of teenagers getting drunk at a party; someone gets pissed, upset or suddenly decides to go for a walk out in the blizzard and then suddenly as soon as they go outside to go for a 'smoke' by a tree…WHAM! The head of the teenager is suddenly removed from the body by some machete wielding mama's boy wearing a hockey mask." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Must you take the fun out of everything?" Maura asked dryly.

The detective snorted in amusement, "No. I'm just saying that it's not anything new. You should play you know." Jane said with a snicker pointing towards the flat screen.

The medical examiner rolled her eyes and proceeded to navigate her way around with Beth Washington. She picked up a paper and read it. The character said something to one of the passed out boys at the bar about their sister. The screen then shifted to a blonde character, Sam. Sam's character was looking for another character, Hannah. Hannah happened to be the twin sister of Beth Washington and best friends with Sam. The scene shifted to a group of teenagers hiding in random places in a bedroom while the typical jock stood in the middle of the room waiting on the geeky girl, Hannah.

"Great…knew it. This is also typical too. Geeky girl falls for the jock who tricks her to blackmail her because his girlfriend wants to mark her territory." Jane commented

"Would you stop being so cynical and just watch?" The medical examiner asked raising her eyebrow.

The brunette snickered before she held up her hands in defense as if saying she'll stop.

Maura soldiered on playing. She felt angry as the group of teenagers popped out of their hiding spots, making Hannah run out of the room just as Sam burst into the room to stop them. It led to Hannah running outside and then the scene switched to Beth. It popped up to two choices; To wake up Josh or go see what the commotion was.

"Jane? Which choice?" Maura asked.

The detective cast a sideways glance at her partner, "I don't know. You are playing. Do what you feel is right. I'm just here for moral support." Jane said.

Maura took a deep breath and then chose to go see what the commotion was. Beth met up with the group of characters and found out that Hannah had taken off outside all because of the group except for Sam were involved with some elaborate prank to blackmail Hannah. The medical examiner frowned angrily. They weren't even out of the prologue and she was already angry at the group of characters, save for a few.

"I hope every one of them except for Sam dies." Jane commented shaking her head.

"Teenagers can be cruel." Maura said shaking her head sadly.

Jane hummed in agreement as she watched Maura control one of the characters, pressing buttons that popped up, taking the best logical choices that she could make. If any of those kids that pulled the prank on Hannah were her kids, she'd give them such an ass whooping.

"Oh Jane! Look a totem." Maura said nudging the detective.

"Well look at it." The brunette said taking a sip of her beer.

The screen suddenly flashed; Hannah and Beth Washington rolling down a hill; one of them landing spine first on a rock; ultimately killing that one sister while the other stared open eyed at the screen.

"What the _fuck_ just happened?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

"I—I have no idea." Maura commented perturbed but shook it off. She continued using Beth until she got to a scene where she found Hannah.

"Ok, now get back to the cabin. Shit is gonna go down. I just know it." Jane said to Maura.

"I'm trying. Maybe you cannot go back to the cabin." Maura said, suddenly filling with dread. It had been only twenty minutes into the game and she was starting to sympathize with some characters and hating others as well as feeling something was off about what was next to come.

A loud screech rippled through the surround sound speakers, "Jesus H. What the fuck?! Seriously what the fuck was that sound? A fuckin' werewolf or some shit?" Jane asked slightly taken back from the sound. She found the remote and the surround sound down a little bit so she wouldn't have to resort to pulling her gun whenever that thing that screeched was.

"I am not sure." Maura said as the game made Hannah and Beth running through a path to an edge of a cliff. They suddenly fell over the side.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?! They are dead. There is no way!" Jane half shouted.

The honey blonde was waiting for the inevitable. Now she got what the totem showed her and Jane. "I think I know what's going to happen. That totem that showed us a scene, it's going to show them dying." Maura said gravely.

"Well this is great. A game that shows you the characters dying before it happens. Lovely. What's next? The game is going to tell me Al Pacino is my long lost great-uncle." Jane muttered.

Flames roared on the TV screen as well as some monstrous screech filled the air and then died before a figure leaned over the side holding his hand out to the girls. Beth couldn't keep a hold on her sister, Hannah. Two choices suddenly came up; Drop Hannah and reach for the hand or let go.

"Jane, I can't! I can't drop her!" Maura half shouted, distressed.

The homicide detective grimaced, "Either way, you have to choose. I suppose this game isn't subjected to those who have a moral code…What the hell kind of game did you buy?" Jane asked as she watched Maura choose to let go of the branch. Both girls fell; hitting the side of the hill screaming and then suddenly went quiet. Beth slammed back first; back bowing and breaking her spine on a large bolder until she rolled off it while Hannah landed right beside her dead sister; both sisters, dead. Shortly after that death scene of Hannah and Beth Washington, the beginning credits kicked in.

"Seriously, what kind of game did you buy, Maura?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow at her partner.

"Apparently I didn't do enough research that it would affect my moral compass and make me choose the best of decisions given the situation. I was not expecting that to happen." Maura said shaking her head.

The homicide detective chuckled, "Do you like it so far?" Jane asked.

Maura shrugged, "We will have to wait and see." Maura said with a chuckle.

* * *

Days later

"Are you serious?! What the fuck was that thing?! This is exactly the fucking reason why we will never ever go camping! Ever! What the fuck are those exactly, Maura?!" Jane half shouted in alarm pointing at the flat screen.

Maura clenched the controller tighter in her hands as the creature passed over Jessica who was hiding behind the wooded wall in the cave. She already learned when she first started playing this game holding the controller as still as possible on certain parts. She couldn't afford to make the slightest movements or else the creature would kill Jessica.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Jane shouted when the creature snarled viciously once more on the TV screen.

"That creature? It's Hannah. Remember the tattoo on her arm at the beginning of the game and the clues I found in Hannah's room at the cottage when I was controlling Sam? That creature is Hannah. The logical explanation that would turn someone into such a creature would be something of Native American folklore. Since we are dealing with Native American totems and the meanings about them, it makes sense. My Native American folk lore is not up to par with the rest of my ancient history as of late so I am not sure what type of creature we are dealing with." Maura said making the connections once she saw the tattoo on the creature's arm.

"Still! What the fu…wait? That thing is Hannah?! How is it her considering we watched the twins die in the beginning?" Jane questioned.

Maura nodded, "It would seem so. It makes sense." The honey blonde replied.

Jane still shuddered when the creature growled once more before walking off, "The creators of the game couldn't you know, make the creature look and act like a werewolf instead of this hideous creature that wants to chew your god damned face off?" Jane asked.

Maura bit back a chuckle as she navigated her way through the cave before the creature roared again and then jumped from wherever to the wall.

The medical examiner quickly picked up the pace and made Jessica run through a wooden wall to get back outside. The character hid letting the creature go by safely.

"You know when I said we would never go camping, Maura?" Jane asked as the scene changed.

Maura turned to look at the brunette sitting beside her, "Yes." Maura said.

"Well this seals it. We are never going camping ever. First the incestuous cannibals, then Slender man and now this…whatever the fuck it is! I'm sleeping with my gun under my pillow from now on. If you feel cold steel under my pillow while trying to hold my hand, it's my gun." Jane said with finality.

"Jane, we have discussed this. Your gun goes in the locked drawer like always." Maura said.

The detective turned her head and pointed at Maura, "It's staying under my pillow. End of argument." Jane said before she got up leaving Maura to play her tripped-out-creature-hunting-teenagers-in-the-woods-that-deserve-it-game.

 _Week Later (After a case)_

Maura didn't know how it happened. She thought she did everything right. She had chosen the best and safest possible decisions she could think of or rather what her moral compass made her choose. Now, she sits on the couch; slack-jawed as the controller hang loosely in her hands. Jane sat beside her digging into a slice of pizza.

"Jane…I chose every possible logical and good choice and they all died. They all died even Sam because I supposedly didn't hold the controller steady when she was hiding from the hordes of wendigos!" Maura said not knowing whether to cry or throw her controller.

Jane snorted in amusement. Leave it to Maura to get emotionally invested in a video game with a good story like this.

"It's only a game, Maur." Jane said amused.

The honey blonde turned her head, eyes widened, blazing in anger. "Jane! They. All. Died! What—what kind of a person am I? I allowed a group of teenagers to—to die!" The medical examiner half shouted.

The detective set down her slice of pizza on a paper plate and smiled, "Well then…I'm sure on your second play-through, you'll know not to do what you did the first time. It's only a game." Jane said with chuckle.

Maura sat back and folded her arms across her chest, "Then explain something to me, Jane! Why do you get so emotionally invested when playing your games? I catch you yelling at Frankie and Tommy online when they do something that annoys you. You then promptly…rage as the gamer community calls it." The medical examiner said raising a questioning eyebrow.

Jane opened her mouth but then promptly shut it. "Touché." Jane muttered with a scowl.

* * *

Jane decided that it would be a good idea to go back with Maura to the Best Buy store her partner bought the PS4 and Until Dawn at. Maura wanted to talk to the cashier or whatever dude who recommended the game to her when she bought it. The detective browsed through the games and such and even looked at some new things for her Xbox One. Maura had been invested in the Until Dawn ending and it even caused the medical examiner to be lost in thought a few hours practically contemplating her PHDs and good things she's done in her life.

Jane had quickly made sure the medical examiner stopped second guessing herself because a game. Well to be honest, Jane thought it was utterly adorable and hilarious that Maura would get invested with a video game with a great story-line.

The detective approached her partner as Maura was in a deep discussion with the same cashier who looked amused; some kid in his early twenties who was knowledgeable about video games and such. The kid seemed like a good sort though. They were talking about their experiences in the game and such before Jane was looking at games and found one that seemed to stand out to her.

Jane picked up the case that read the _Mass Effect Trilogy_. She didn't know if it worked for her Xbox One but she'd ask.

"Hey, do these games work for Xbox One?" Jane asked holding the case up.

"I think the first Mass Effect is the only one that I know of so far. They only have one hundred games so far with the backwards compatibility for the Xbox 360 games." He said tapping his chin in thought.

"Hmm. Well it's a good thing I still have my 360 then." Jane said with a chuckle.

"Oh! If you are going to get the Mass Effect games, I recommend getting a bunch of those gift cards to get the DLC packs. They make the entire experience of Mass Effect worth it. I also won't spoil it for you either. I've already played the trilogy and the DLCs for the respective games." He said grinning.

"Are they integral to the story line and plot?" Maura asked curiously.

The young man nodded, "Yup! Especially one in Mass Effect 2. It's called the Lair of the Shadow Broker. I was a little mad that they didn't have it in the game and that I had to pay ten frickin' dollahs just to continue on a relationship with my love interest at the time in the game." He said with a frown.

Jane snorted, "Ten bucks? The hell is that shit? That's stupid." She said.

The clerk shrugged, "I know but it's worth it though. Weapons packs and alternate costumes come in handy though. Some of the guns are awesome. Even on the third one. I will tell you right now, play the Multiplayer too on Mass Effect 3. It helps out tremendously." He said.

Jane nodded before she grabbed two Xbox 360 gift cards worth fifty dollars to put on her 360 gamer tag account so she could get all the DLC for the three games.

Maura eyed her love curiously, "What?" Jane asked completely oblivious to Maura's inquisitive look.

"Seems I will lose you to the games if it is a good game." Maura teased.

The homicide detective rolled her eyes with a grin, "Hey kid, what's your name?" Jane asked looking to the clerk.

"Charlie." He said introducing himself as he and Jane shook hands.

"Jane. When I beat each game Chuck, I'll come back and we can talk about it. One question though, will these games put me through the ringer emotionally?" Jane asked.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't want to spoil it, Jane. It just depends on your decisions you make in the game." He said smiling sympathetically.

"Great, Another moral compass game." Jane said with a frown.

The young man laughed, "Not as an extent to Until Dawn and you don't have wendigos and a mentally deteriorating guy chasing you around but you do have options to take what direction you want to take your Commander Shepard with. You can go the Paragon route or the Renegade route. Both are fun but…Renegade for life!" Charlie said grinning.

The two women chuckled, "You are a good kid, Chuck If this game is as good as you say, I might have to send you a gift basket." Jane said laughing.

"Eh…liquor store gift cards and Red Sox tickets would be just fine, ma'am." He said laughing.

Jane nearly doubled over laughing so hard in the store and Maura just shook her head with a slight smile.

"Definitely coming back to get more games from this place if you hang around, kid. What other games do you recommend?" Jane asked curiously.

The young man thought about it before grinning, "Have you heard of Saints Row?"

* * *

 _ **There it is! Finally. Sorry, I haven't posted it. NightmareWalker said it was better to take all the time to write it out than putting out a crappy chapter so I took time and made sure it was a better chapter than what I had originally wrote out. So I do apologize once again that it took so damn long.**_

 _ **Well, seeing as I put two games in the ending, I'm going to write chapters for those games. I recently played the Mass Effect Trilogy that I borrowed from a friend and I haven't put the game down since. Safe to say that Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 will be written and Saints Row will be written eventually. I'm even considering Rise of the Tomb Raider too! Haven't played it yet but NightmareWalker said it was a great game.**_

 _ **Up next - Mass Effect**_


	12. Jane Plays: Mass Effect

_**Yup...I'm ashamed...I feel like I have neglected this for a while. Had this chapter half-written and then just hit a block. I had to go write some other stuff and take a break from this because I have been testing the waters with writing ME stuff on here. Again, I feel ashamed for not posting this much sooner after I had finished it. So, I apologize to all of you for neglecting this story for a while.**_

 _ **Anyway, This is the chapter about Mass Effect. I had played the Mass Effect trilogy very late...and I regret it! It's so damned good! Engaging, fun and different to what I normally play. However, if nobody has played the games before, I strongly recommend this game if you are fans of Battle Star Galactica, Fire-Fly, Star-Gate SG-1, Star Trek, and many of those other space fairing shows and movies. (SPOILER! BioWare does have characters in the games where their VAs were apart of those shows...and Family Guy; Matriarch Benezia - Marina Sirtis, Captain Anderson - Keith Mother-fucking David, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - Seth Green)**_

 _ **This is heavy dialog type of chapter...so there will be spoilers. I do not own BioWare or Rizzoli & Isles or their characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Video Game Day at Maura's**_

 _ **Jane Plays: Mass Effect**_

It was rare for the homicide detective to get a few days of vacation as she wasn't one to usually take it. Any other time she would have chosen to work and never take a day off unless she was forced to do so by Cavanaugh or Korsak. Maura's convincing did help for a while but Jane did really like her job with the Boston Police Department.

So on her first day off, with Maura's place all to herself, Jane dug out her Xbox 360 that she had packed away in her designated closet. She had asked Charlie…or rather Chuck as she started calling the kid when she and Maura would visit the Best Buy. Chuck had said that the first Mass Effect was one of the only one apart of the trilogy that was on Xbox One. So, Jane decided to dust off her Xbox 360 and get it hooked up to the flat screen in the living room. There was no use in starting up the game on her Xbox One until all the games were backwards compatible for her Xbox One or Maura's PS4.

The homicide detective hummed Motorhead's _Ace of Spades_ as she hooked the system up and then finally got the game out of the box and put into the Xbox 360. Jane also followed Chuck's advice in downloading every DLC for the three games after she had gotten online and did the necessary updates for the system. She then let the Xbox do its thing when downloading all the downloadable content for the three games. It turned out to be quite a bit for the third game alone but then again, four or five were for the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer.

' _Jeez. The freaking DLC took up a crap ton of memory…the DLCs better be worth it. Chuck also said…to play on multiplayer for Mass Effect 3…hmm. If the games are good, I'll annoy Frankie to go get them._ ' She thought.

Jane proceeded to fix herself something to eat and then sat back down after most of the things downloaded. She would save the Citadel DLC, Omega DLC, the From Ashes DLC and Leviathan DLC for Mass Effect 3 later. The eldest Rizzoli hummed _Hotel California_ as the game booted up bringing her to the start menu. She toyed with the controller for a moment before starting up a new game. Jane chuckled but marveled at the idea of creating her own Commander Shepard. She nearly pumped her fist when she noticed she didn't have to change the name.

"Sweet. Guess I don't have to type in my own name." She said to herself with a laugh before she dove into creating the perfect Commander Jane Shepard.

After twenty minutes of making the _perfect_ Commander Jane Shepard, the detective nodded satisfied completely with her character's pre-service history, psychological profile and class. It took Jane several minutes to decide whether or not her character should be an earthborn orphan gang-banger, a Navy Brat spacer, or an orphaned colonist. The eldest Rizzoli chose for her Commander Shepard to be a Spacer with the psychological profile of being a Sole-Survivor and Infiltrator as a class.

' _I've always wanted to be a sniper,_ ' thought Jane as she gave her 'Jane' Shepard a final look over and smirked before hitting complete, ultimately finalizing her character and it launched her directly into the game.

"Moral compass, don't fail me now." The detective commented, as she watched the intro of a bunch of guys talking about her character and then a final look of her Commander Shepard on screen.

 _Few hours later_

Jane was thoroughly hooked; completely and utterly hooked on Mass Effect and everything it had to offer. As of right now, her favorite characters were Wrex, Garrus and Tali and of course her created Commander Shepard. Her character was a mixture of both renegade and paragon because who doesn't have that renegade side to them? The homicide detective had literally spent three hours wandering around the open space station with her created Commander Shepard and her two companions, Kaidan and Ashley. Jane kind of liked Ashley for being a tough as nails, get the job done kind of soldier but her blatant racism made Jane cringe a little. It could be overlooked though because Ashley was a well-rounded companion to take into battle. She sort of liked Kaidan; if it weren't for Kaidan reminding her of Casey in a way. So she was going to avoid the awkward flirting between her created character and the biotic soldier from now on.

The aliens in the game were interesting and made Jane scratch her head once or twice but the scene of Wrex shooting the gang leader, Fist in his office at Chora's Den was the shining moment that made the homicide detective like Wrex. She also basically chose the dialog that the gang leader deserved to die anyway. Hell, she was a police officer who worked in vice before working homicide. She knows some of the ins and outs of gangs. Her partner's biological father was the head of an Irish Mob syndicate in Boston that she did shoot actually. Plus, Wrex's stories were hella interesting, Jane surmised.

The planet exploration was a bit of a pain in the ass but driving the fucking Mako tank. That was the only bonus about it. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to drive the damn thing but Jane figured it out. Now, the homicide detective was using her super awesome Mako tank driving skills to navigate through a road that is surrounded by lava on a planet called Therum. She was on a mission to rescue some chick named Doctor Liara T'Soni. She had Ashley and Garrus with her this time seeing as she had used Wrex and Tali on her previous excursion on a different planet in helping some alliance Admiral find his missing crew that was eaten by some acid spitting sharped toothed worm called a Thresher Maw that reminded her vaguely of the worm from the movie Dune. Jane was so focused on the game she didn't hear Maura come in through the front door, announcing that she was home.

Maura carefully toed off her shoes and found her significant other sitting on the couch fully engrossed in the recent game Jane had bought. The honey blonde wrapped her arms gently around Jane's neck and nuzzled the brunette's neck. "How was your day off?" Maura asked.

"Hooked on this game. It's like Star-Trek meets Battle Star Galactica meets the first Starship Troopers movie meets Firefly and Star Wars and a bunch of other space sci-fi movies in between like the Fifth Element and the Chronicles of Riddick. Check out my space Marine, Maur. Meet Commander Jane Shepard." Jane said, as she pressed a button to leave the Tank with her two companions. She pressed the start button and went down to crew and showed the honey blonde an up-close shot of her created character.

Maura laughed softly, "Commander Jane Shepard. She kind of looks like you, Jane." The medical examiner said.

"Kinda the whole point. OH! Check this out! This is one of the alien species in the game. His name is Garrus Vakarian. He's a turian. They look like the cross between a bird and a velociraptor. Wait…ignore that comparison. Anyway, I'll let you read all the codex pages while I start on dinner. You'd probably nerd out and find all the alien species fascinating. Ones that I like the most so far are the Krogan. Well, you'll probably meet Wrex when I head back to the Normandy after I find Doctor T'Soni." The detective said grinning.

Maura furrowed her brow as she inspected the strange alien creature on the screen in the game. She would have to do the reading Jane offered while the brunette made dinner. "Whatever you say Jane. Just do not expect me to play it. I do not know if this game will interest me." Maura said.

The Italian shrugged carefully, "Same here but I started playing it and I was hooked. Frustrating but I'm managing…decently. Probably because I have it on the lowest difficulty. I'm still learning the controls and whatnot. I might bump up the difficultly once I get the hang of the controls better or something like that. I kind of regret my class I chose because I can't look down the sights on the assault rifle but a pistol, shotgun and sniper rifle are fine with me. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a SWAT sniper so I'm going to live vicariously through my created Commander Shepard." Jane said with a chuckle.

"That is understandable." Maura said also chuckling.

"Also learned the hard way to save my game because the auto-save is bullshit. It takes you right to the beginning of the mission. I was so far on one mission I had to start all the way back at the beginning. I was not a happy camper." The detective said with a grimace. Maura laughed softly. "Here, Take the controller, and I'll let you read through the codex pages I got so far while I go cook dinner. I'm thinking…chicken stir-fry?" Jane asked patting Maura's hands.

The honey blonde nodded, "Just give me a moment to go upstairs and change then I'm all yours." Maura said.

"Hmm. I like the sound of that." Jane said with a smirk as she un-paused her game briefly but then paused it once more to get to the journal menu.

The medical examiner chuckled before she kissed her lover on the cheek and then headed upstairs.

"That wasn't a proper kiss, woman!" The detective shouted up at her lover only to hear Maura's melodic laughter filter down the stairs.

Jane just shook her head chuckling before she continued on her mission to rescue Doctor T'Soni while Maura was up changing out of her fancy clothes.

 _Ten minutes later_

After fighting through throngs of geth in the Mako tank, saving before and after Jane finally found Doctor T'Soni.

"Holy shit! That's Doctor T'Soni? I was totally expecting a human. Not an asari." Jane said aloud before she went through dialog to the asari asking Liara about her mother, Benezia, the Geth, and the Rogue ex-Spectre Saren.

"What's that Jane?" Maura asked as she come down the stairs drying her hair, changed into comfortable clothes.

"Nothin. Just…not what I was expecting." Jane said as she chose dialog basically telling the Gunnery Chief to shut up because Jane already trusted Liara after the alien said she hadn't heard or seen her mother in years.

Maura furrowed her brows confused as she stared at the blue alien that was suspended in midair behind some force field. "What species of alien is...that, Jane?" The medical examiner asked as she sat down on the couch beside the brunette. Maura watched as the brunette finished speaking to the suspended alien and then ran down to some sort of console after fighting off these robots.

"Well, Liara's an asari I believe. Well that's what the subtitles said when I would speak to the idiot council. One of the members of the council is an asari. I'll let you read the codex in a moment. Gotta do some thi…What the fuck! How the hell am I supposed to know what the hell the code is?" Jane asked scowling at the TV.

"Maybe it is a pattern. Perhaps press a combination of buttons and maybe you will get the code?" Maura offered.

The detective narrowed her eyes once more at the TV after she got the code wrong. "Damn thing. That's…well, I don't know. I'll try it I suppose." Jane said before she started pressing different buttons.

Jane whooped in victory after she finally got the right combination that set off a giant laser that cut through the rocks and she found a way to rescue the archaeologist.

"Huh, Liara reminds me of someone. I just can't quite put my finger on it." Jane said as she stared directly at Maura when she said it.

Maura cast a confused look at Jane, "I am a little lost. What does that have to do with me?" Maura asked.

The detective only cracked a half smirk before she finished up the dialog with Liara. She and Maura watched as Jane's created Commander Shepard, Garrus, Ashley and Liara escaped up an elevator only to be stopped by a krogan and a bunch of geth.

"Jane? What are those and what is that?" Maura asked pointing at the screen.

"The funny looking robots with flashlights on their heads are called Geth and that weird looking lizard alien is called a krogan. You'll read about them in the codex." Jane said as she listened to the Krogan battle-master say something about handing over Liara.

"Yeah right…Dust the bitch!" She half shouted at the TV, flicking her left analog stick to the renegade option of just straight up killing the geth and the krogan battle-master.

A shootout ensued before an epic escape followed it of an entire collapse of the Prothean ruins; Jane pumped her fist in victory. She had to go through two more scenes of part of her crew being wary of Liara because she was the traitor asari matriarch's daughter and the other half being all for bringing Liara aboard the Normandy. Jane had chosen the nice options of bringing the asari aboard and also chose renegade options when dealing with the council.

"That wasn't very nice, Jane." Maura chastised lightly with a chuckle at her lover.

"Psh…politicians piss me off. Even if they are of a different species, they still piss me off. Only good politician is a dead one…that is if they are a corrupt dick-bag." Jane said with a chuckle before she paused the game and then handed the controller over to Maura.

Maura went to the journal option which had the codex pages where she started reading through the pages so far while Jane went and got started on dinner. 

_Three Days later_

It wasn't until the third day into the game, Maura figured out what Jane had told her about Liara reminding her of someone. Maura found the brunette in the living room playing Mass Effect again. Jane's created Commander Shepard had been in the middle of a conversation with the said asari character.

"Hey Maur, guess what? I think aliens like me." Jane said with a laugh.

Maura promptly shut her mouth because she had no idea what to say to that. "I'm going to be like Jay from Jay and Silent Bob when he says something about aliens. 'I'm going to be the first human to find an alien life form and then fuck it. People are going to be like, there he goes. Home boy fucked a martian once'. That movie cracks me up all the time." Jane continued laughing once more.

"Must you be so crass, Jane? I finally realized what you had meant that Liara reminds you of someone. The character reminds you of me." Maura said.

Jane chuckled, "Yup! And my Commander Shepard is romancing said alien. Not because I'm against dating a guy on the game. It's just…the only dude I can romance right now besides Liara in the game is Kaidan and he reminds me of Casey. I had gotten into a confrontation earlier with Kaidan and Liara asking me to choose. It's like Casey asking me to choose between him and you. I'd choose you all the time by the way." Jane said seriously.

"And I highly doubt that a futuristic military would allow a commanding officer to fraternize with one of his or her subordinates under his or her command. It would be considered unprofessional and the commanding officer maybe accused of favoritism." Maura said smiling as she sat down beside Jane.

"Exactly. No offence to those who choose the Female Shepard and Kaidan romance option. I just can't with that kind of thing especially when Kaidan reminds me of my ex; my clingy-ultimatum giving ex. I mean fraternization happens in all the work forces but come on, seriously. Not really comfortable of it being on the same ship or something. Eh…no thanks. I'm attracted to nerdy, rambling doctors anyway. Considering my Commander Shepard sort of resembles me, it'd only be real that my Commander Shepard is attracted to the alien version of you; Prothean Archaeologist Doctor Liara T'Soni." The detective said with a grin.

The honey blonde rolled her eyes before she kissed Jane on the cheek. "Hey! That's not a prop…" The brunette started to say before she was cut off with a kiss to the lips.

"Just play your game, Jane. I'll order take-out tonight." Maura said.

The detective grinned, "Here, play for me for a moment. I gotta go grab my cell phone. I left it charging upstairs this afternoon and I forgot to go up and get it." Jane said before she handed the controller off to Maura.

The medical examiner looked at Jane, "Jane, I don't know how to play this game!" Maura called out to Jane but Jane was already halfway up the stairs.

Jane's eyes went wide when she watched the scene play out with her Commander Shepard and Liara just shortly after they got to Ilos. Maura had made her do side missions and planet scanning. She had gone back and forth so much in the game that she had her paragon bar filled and her renegade bar half filled. The detective nearly had burst into tears at the thought of Liara losing her mother on Noveria, was grossed out by this hideous bug creature on Feros and wished Shiala had a bigger part than just being a bargaining chip.

She had managed to talk Wrex down and kept him alive on Virmire. She chose to save Alenko even if he did have a crush on her Commander Shepard. She was a little emotional after choosing to leave Ashley behind but she did shoot that asari Rana Thanopolis whatever the fuck her name was shortly before talking shit to Saren's reaper ship. So here she was, watching her commander Shepard get busy with her created character's in game girlfriend.

It so happened to be right when Maura walked in just as the sex scene played out on screen.

"Well…This is—huh. I got nothing." Jane said when she noticed Maura eyeing her strangely.

The medical examiner raised an eyebrow before she shook her head, "Do I even want to know?" Maura asked.

"Only that my Commander Shepard is getting down with her beautiful blue babe…and I may have shot an asari scientist and spoke to Saren's ship. We are going to some place called Ilos to find the Conduit. I got the cipher from this asari on Feros named Shiala. She was Liara's mother's head commando captain or something that Saren gave to some creature called the Thorian. Fuckin ugly lookin' thing. I killed it by the way…along with a lot of geth and some scientist that almost shot me and my squad." Jane said before she turned her attention back to the TV after the sex scene, choosing the Renegade option for her Commander Shepard.

She had to snort in amusement at the response, "Could have sworn that you said, 'Wow, that was amazing Jane' right after our first time together." The detective teased.

"I am also remembering quite vividly that you had fallen asleep right after." Maura countered.

"Ow…Ow way to kick me right in the pride, Maur." Jane said with a pout.

The honey blonde chuckled softly before she gently tugged Jane's pony-tail back so she could kiss her partner on the lips and then go make dinner for the two of them. She would probably listen to Jane swearing at her game like she has done ever since she bought an Xbox.

"Go be a space marine Jane and save the galaxy." Maura said.

"Aye, Aye, Doctor Isles." The detective said with a grin and a sloppy salute before she dove right back into the game.

* * *

Jane couldn't believe it was over. She had saved the Council and ten thousand civilians on the huge ass dreadnought called the Destiny Ascension. Even though it was a video game, she didn't want ten thousand civilians' deaths on her conscience. It was a big gamble saving the council because she hated them throughout the entire game. She chose Anderson to be humanity's councilor over Udina only because she hated Udina the moment she met him.

"After all that, I am beat. I feel…I don't know how I feel Maura. I don't think I've ever played a game where _I_ had to choose the outcomes of certain things." Jane said with a frown.

"I do agree. Some of the choices you had to make were difficult. I was beginning to like Gunnery Chief Williams though. She was an interesting character if you really think about it." The honey blonde said.

Jane shrugged, "Yeah she was cool but I—I don't know. I had to restart the mission; like the whole landing and fighting all the way inland because Ashley shot Wrex because I was the dumbass and didn't choose the right choices. I was _pissed_. I got him to stand down but then Ashley shot him outta nowhere. When I restarted it, I said all the right things to him and Ashley didn't shoot him the second time. I like Wrex more than I do Ashley and Kaidan put together. I suppose each character has their quirks. I kind of can't wait until I play Mass Effect 2. I wonder how that is going to be. I have all the DLC packs including Kasumi and the Cerberus Network because Chuck told me that it was essential I download it. Supposedly, I could get free things if I do and a new squad mate, Zaeed." The homicide detective said with a smile.

Maura hummed, "It will have to be another time. I am picking up _Rise of the Tomb Raider_ very soon. I want to play it." The medical examiner stated.

"You got it, Maura. You know what'd be really badass? If they made _Mass Effect_ into a TV show like on HBO. It'd be like Game of Thrones in Space." The brunette said with a snicker.

"The budget for _Mass Effect_ would be through the roof with CGI, numerous make-up artists for the different aliens, and so on. They would also have to choose which Commander Shepard to use; the Male Commander Shepard or the Female Commander Shepard." Maura said.

The Italian raised an eyebrow before she got up to put the game back in its case, "They could have two Commander Shepard's instead of one satisfy both male and female fans of the game. One wrong turn and _Mass Effect_ could turn into _Mass Erect_ in seconds. Space porno…Yeesh." Jane said with a faux dry-heave.

Maura snorted in laughter, "Oh? And how would they do that?" She asked.

"Commander Shepard could fuck half of his or her crew, Liara, Ashley, Kaidan, Shiala, Councilor Tevos, That Hanar Preacher, Sha'ira the Consort, and a whole mess of whatever else is out there, go find Saren, shoot him in the face, blow up Sovereign, Fuck Matriarch Benezia and not give one single fuck. That's what it could turn into. It would ruin the credibility of the game if that happened." Jane said.

The medical examiner shook her head, "That would sound more like an adult video than an HBO TV show. Really? A Hanar? Those giant pink jelly fish looking aliens? The visual of having intercourse with a hanar is…I am sickened…but curious." Maura said with a shudder.

"Yeesh…now I got the image in my head. Ugh god. Where's the bleach?" Jane asked shuddering as well before she flopped down on the couch beside her partner.

Maura leaned up against the brunette sighing, "Was the game worth it?" She asked.

"Oh hell yeah. We will be starting _Mass Effect 2_ sometime over the weekend." The detective said with a smirk.

"Not unless I get _Rise of the Tomb Raider_." Maura said with a sing-song tone.

Jane whined, "Fine…you can play adventurer I suppose." The detective said with a pout.

Maura kissed the Italian on the cheek, "Only fair that it is my turn to be an adventurer. You were off gallivanting across the galaxy." She said.

"I wasn't _gallivanting_...I was _saving_ it…one blue beauty at a time." Jane countered.

Maura laughed, "I am suddenly fearful if the asari were a real mono-gendered alien race. I would feel slighted you would be attracted to them and not me." The honey blonde said.

"No…I only love one beauty and she certainly isn't blue but does wear a lab coat and scrubs." Jane said with a suave smirk.

"I love you Jane." Maura said hugging her lover.

"Ah love yah too, babe." The detective responded with a chuckle as she pulled Maura in closer.

* * *

 ** _Questions? Thoughts? Concerns?_**

 ** _Again, I am wicked sorry for neglecting this story. I just hit a block and I had to take a step back with it so I could write other stuff but hopefully with the new...and final (DAMN IT) Season of Rizzoli & Isles coming very soon. I might step back into this story and continue it. Hopefully...if Life doesn't get in the way I suppose._**


End file.
